Your Point Is
by Scardie Kat
Summary: It's almost the series redone with a new member. Sure it's been done before, but give mine a try! Childhood friends and nasty demons...
1. Chapter 1

This is a little something that I thought of while I was listening to my Taylor Swift CD, and I just can't get it out of my head. So I figure I'd see what would happen it I write it down and let other people see it too.

Disclaimer: Don't own it...though I would like too. (Katie is mine...as everyone probably knows...) Mary's Song(Oh My My My) belongs to Taylor Swift... and I think that covers it!!!

* * *

Oh My My My…

Dean glanced away from the road for the thousandth time in the last hour, looking at the girl curled up in the passenger seat. Her auburn curls falling into her face, covering her chocolate eyes. He turned the radio even further down, though it was barely audible already. Something about listening to her breathing and even light snoring was better than any song he could listen to tonight. Sure it sounded sappy, but what she, or anyone else for that matter, didn't know, couldn't hurt him.

Quickly he moved his attention back to the road. He found himself getting distracted a lot easier lately. Mostly because of that girl next to him. She had always been a distraction to him ever since the day they met. Even though he's twenty-six years old he knew he'd never forget the day that she walked into his life seventeen years ago.

She was seven and still small for her age, he was nine and already the soldier his father wanted his son's to be. She came one afternoon hiding behind her father like they were going to attack her. Dean remembered the pink dress she was wearing with the matching ribbons in her hair. Then her hair was lighter, almost blonde, and she wore it long and pulled back in pigtails, though it still managed to get into her eyes. She was the shyest kid Dean and Sam had ever met. Most of the kids they met in school were really friendly, besides they were all at that age where nothing mattered except what cartoon you liked or your favorite toy. She bit her lip as her dad talked to John and the two boys stared at her waiting to see what she was going to do. Unfortunately this only made her move even further behind her father.

"Katie, sweetheart, these are John's boys Sam and Dean. Why don't you go to the playground with them and play?" Dean liked her dad. He was a nice guy and didn't seem to be as controlling as their own father. Katie stared at her dad as though he had just told her to jump off a cliff. Sam gave Dean a confused look as her eyes bugged out of her head. "It'd okay princess, they're not going to hurt you. Go have fun. I'll just be over there with John." With that explanation she finally broke down and walked over to the two boys.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" Sam, only five then, was trying his hardest to get her to say something, anything. But she only half smiled and followed them towards the jungle gym. She sat on a swing far enough away that she felt safe, but was still close enough to hear them laughing. She pushed herself the best she could, but didn't get that high. Dean watched her from the monkey bars, but it was Sam who took the initiative and pushed her.

Katie's knuckled went white as she gripped onto the chain tighter. Sam didn't mind though, he continued to push her and finally he heard her giggle. The sound was pleasant and innocent. It made both the boys laugh with her. As she came back down she turned to look at Sam with the biggest smile he had ever seen. "Higher!" She screamed, and he did the best a five year old could do.

Once again Dean glanced over at Katie sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He couldn't believe she was the same girl that he met so long ago. Now she was confident and shape-tongued. No way would he describe her as shy or scared, and he never saw her in pink anymore.

"You know I'm not going to disappear if you look away right?" Katie asked with a small hint of a southern accent that she had picked up in the years with her father. She brushed the hair out of her face, and straightened up in the leather seat. She stretched as well as she could in the small confines of the Impala.

"I wasn't looking at you, Miss Self-Centered! I was checking the mirror." Dean tried to cover. He could tell by the raised eyebrow and cocky smirk that she wasn't buying it, but there was no way he would let her know the truth.

"Nice cover," Katie said as she leaned forward and turned up the radio glad that there was a good song on. Over the years she had become a fan of Classic Rock, or as she and Sam liked to tease Dean, Mullet Rock. Though she'd never admit it to anyone the Winchester boys had quiet a hold on her.

She remembered when she was ten and they stopped in this little town for a hunt. She would go to the big tree in front of the hotel and dare Dean to climb up and pull a branch down for her and Sam to climb on. She did that a lot, dare him to do things. She found it hilarious that no matter what it was he would try to do it just to showoff. The most memorable one was when she dared him to kiss her. She stood there under the huge tree and looked up at him through her blonde hair.

"I dare you to kiss me!" Katie whispered, it wasn't that she was afraid of anyone else hearing, she just wanted it to be something between them. To her surprise he tried right there under the bug Oak tree. Katie had screamed and ran as fast as she could away from him, but Dean was on her heels the whole time.

"Katie! I am going to beat you up when I catch you!" He yelled at her. He was so mad at her and even more mad that she was running straight to Sam. He hated it when she hid behind his brother, mostly because he couldn't hurt him to get to her. Then again he would never hurt Katie anyway.

Dean was about thirteen when he realized what a hold Katie had on him. It was when their dad's decided to hunt together that Katie found out just how controlled he two best friends were by their father. It was a simple hunt and Dean had to stay and watch Sam and Katie.

"But Dean why can't we watch one monster movie? It's not like we haven't seen scarier things!" Sam tried to persuade his older brother. Katie was listening to them argue in the kitchen while she was making grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Sam you know they scare you, and Dad doesn't want you to cry in your sleep!" Katie hated it when they fought like this, and sometimes she hated Dean for controlling Sam the same way their father did.

"Dinner is severed. Sorry I kind of burned them. But I got some soda from my dad! I can't take one more night of milk." Katie said as she placed the food on the coffee table. The rest of the night went well, they watched a simple cartoon with more laughs then chainsaws and they all did the dishes after.

"Night Sammy," Katie kissed the top of his head as she walked out of the room he shared with Dean. She went out to the living room to find Dean still flipping tv channels. "You going to bed?" She asked. There was nothing behind her statement other than the fact she had to turn out the lights if he was, but it really pissed Dean off.

"Why does it matter to you? I'm suppose to be baby sitting not you!" Katie backed up against the nearest wall and looked at him shocked. They had known each other for years now, but she had never heard him yell at her like that.

"Fine, I'm going to bed, but when Dean comes home can you tell him goodnight for me?" Sure it wasn't the best comeback she had ever come up with. But the fact that she ran to Sammy crying torn Dean apart. She was in the middle of them, and usually you would become closer to the oldest one, but Katie always ran to Sam when she cried and came to Dean when she was laughing. She didn't seem to take their relationship as serious as she did hers and Sam's. Realizing that Dean felt heart broken.

"Palo Alto… I wonder if he still hates you?" Katie joked with Dean as they saw a sign telling them that they were a couple hours away from Sam. She was so excited about seeing her friend again, and worried at the same time. It had been years since she had seen Sam and she didn't know if he would remember her or if he still liked her. These are the only insecurities Katie ever had. She hated how much she loved the Winchesters. It was her worst fault.

"I'm pretty sure he'll be the same Sammy, annoying and tall." They both laughed at that. Sam was tall compared to Katie, who was only five-four, but at least Dean didn't hurt his neck every time he looked at his baby brother.

The rest of the ride was silent each one thinking about whatever seemed to pass through their minds. Katie tried not to show any expressions on her face to tell what she was thinking about, because Dean had a way of doing that, knowing what she was thinking by a look. She could do it too, but with Dean it was always too complicated to get into. They were better if they just kept their conversations simple and pointless.

"You know it's bad to eat cheese on your hotdogs." Katie teased as she watched Dean scarf down his fourth hotdog. It was a hot summer night in North Carolina and the three of them were sitting outside their hotel room waiting for their fathers to come home from their latest hunt.

"No it's not! Why are you always lying to me." Dean asked with a smile on his face. He watched as Katie put the cheeky smile she uses to change the subject, and leaving the boys wondering what she was thinking.

"Look a lightning bug!" Katie jumped up and ran after it followed closely by Sam. They were both too old to be chasing lightning bugs, but it was a fun way to pass the time. Katie hated acting her age, although it was only seventeen, she just felt old. Sam and Katie ran all over the place trying their hardest to catch just one bug, and Dean sat there watching the stupidity of his best friend and younger brother.

"Ya'll are dorks. You're acting like five year olds!" Dean yelled. He looked around, but couldn't see them anymore he was about to get up and look for them when arms looped around his neck. Katie had her hands clasped shut and held them in front of Dean's face. "What are you doing?" He asked worried about what was in her hands and the fact that it affected him to be so close to her. He could smell the mango shampoo she used in the morning and Sam's cologne from the jacket she wore, that scent bringing a pit to his stomach.

"Just close your eyes. I promise not to hurt you." Katie whispered. Dean did as he was told. Hoping that Katie would be serious for just five minutes. "Okay ready!" Katie asked, but didn't wait for a reply. He only hoped it was a lightning bug and not a bee. But as Katie opened her hands she pushed them in Dean's face causing a hand full of dirt to fly into his face.

"Damn it Katie!" He yelled and started to chase after her like he had done so many times before.

Katie turned her head to look out her window. She was tired of seeing the country as blurry trees, but to her surprise she saw something so much better. "Dean look!" She whispered without even thinking about it. She pointed to the field out her window as Dean slowed down.

"Lightning bugs." They both whispered at the same time. It was one of the few memories the two shared that didn't have complications, it was just innocent fun one boring summer night. Katie wished she could go back there and freeze them forever. Her, Dean, and Sam together forever at that run down North Carolina hotel, eating chilly-cheese dogs.

* * *

A/N okay a little on the cheesy side, but it's the summer and my brain is a little bit "fried" here in Texas!!! just let me know what ya'll think and i'll show ya what I got planned next!!!


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank everyone for reviewing!!!! Well here's another chapter so let me know what you think!!!

* * *

Disenchanted 

Sam stood in front of his brother with a look of disbelief. After years apart there seemed to be no change in his older brother at all. He didn't seem any wiser, or older, or faster, no he was just Dean, and something about that made Sam feel like he might actually have a home still. He almost felt like these last few years away were all in his head, and his father would come in soon to take them away to another hunt in another city.

"Jess can you excuse us for minute." Sam said as he led his brother out of the building. He had so many questions and so many angry thoughts going through his head he didn't know which one to start with. Should he be angry at his brother for tell him about their dad missing, or should he be worried that something might have really happened to his father? "Come on man, you don't really expect me to just hit the road with you to find Dad now?"

Dean stopped in his tracks. He couldn't believe what his little brother was saying. "Yeah Sammy, Dad's missing, what are you not getting from this?" Dean asked unsure of his brother's thoughts. The tension between the two was obvious, and there was no way around it. After Sam left, it was like Dean's world fell apart again. He felt stupid for even thinking that Sam would care there father was missing.

"He's been missing before and has been fine. Why is this time any different?" Sam stood there waiting for his brother's response.

"He's never been gone this long. Now are you coming or what?" Dean asked as he continued down the staircase hoping that Sam would still follow, giving him the chance to change his little brother's mind.

"I'm not. I swore I was done hunting." Sam told him. The tone in his voice was so confident that Dean believed him. It was going to take a lot to persuasion to convince Sam to look for their dad.

"Come on Sammy it was bad but not that bad." Dean said not even glancing at the face Sam pulled behind his back. Dean never thought that his dad was too hard, he was just being cautious.

"When I told him I was afraid of the monster in my closet he gave me a .45." Sam stated with a laugh at the attempt his father made at comforting him. His childhood was strange and best forgotten.

"What was he suppose to do Sam? You know what's out there." Dean defended his father. All of the thing that he has killed in his lifetime there was definitely a reason to be afraid of the dark.

"I was nine years old." Sam stated as if Dean was stupid. The two stared each other down, trying to see mentally who was the stronger brother.

Katie felt the breath get knocked out of her when she saw Dean emerge from the apartment building with Sam following behind him. She hadn't seen him in years and she wanted nothing more than to go back to the way they were before everything fell apart. She slowly pushed off the trunk of the car before Dean saw that she was sitting on top of his baby. Dean went straight to the trunk shooting her a glance before searching for the research his dad had given him.

"Katie, is that you?" Sam asked with more excitement than she'd heard come out of his mouth in a long time. She took a step towards him but stopped, she didn't know if she could go up to him, hug him like nothing ever happened. Thankfully she didn't have to, Sam walked right up to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You look great." He whispered through her hair. She couldn't help but smell the after shave that he must have put on that morning. Sam always smelt sweet and strong, she didn't know how or why, but it was just something that she had learned growing up with the boys.

"Yeah, so do you. Damn you're way taller than I remember. I've missed you." Katie pushed back just enough to look up into his eyes. They were still the same blue eyes that she remembered. That made her feel like it was still the same Sam she met on the swings so many years ago.

"So when did you come back?" Sam asked wanting to know why she came back to his family more than anything. Katie's reply was cut off as Dean cleared his throat. For some unknown reason it made Katie jump out of Sam's arms. She tried to keep her gaze away from both of the boys, but it was hard. She had never felt so awkward in her life.

"Are you two done with the 'I missed you's and all of that girly stuff, cause if you don't remember Dad's still missing." Dean brought their attention back to the case. He didn't like that fact that Katie hugged Sam longer than he ever got to. Sure they weren't dating, but he always felt like they were an old married couple without the perks. Somehow in the messed up life that they lived in Sam always got the perks with Katie and Dean had to live with the disagreements and fights. Sammy got all the hugs and pecks, not that Dean was jealous, he just wanted it to be fair.

"So why weren't you with Dad in the first place? I thought you two traveled together?" Sam asked glancing at both Katie and Dean. It didn't make any sense for their dad to be missing if they were with him.

"We were working a case in New Orleans. Some voodoo thing…" Dean trailed off still searching through all the weapons. Sam looked at him suspiciously

"Dad let you work a case alone?" Sam was shocked.

"I'm twenty-six years old dude." Dean sounded offended, but Sam still couldn't see him and Katie doing a job together without killing each other first. On the other hand he never thought Katie would come back in the fist place so he didn't know what to think anymore. "Here we go…" Dean said as he pulled all the papers he'd been searching for. He explained the case smoothly and Sam had to admit it sounded like something his dad would get caught in, but he still wasn't convinced his dad was in any danger.

"And then I get this voice mail yesterday." Dean said pulling out a recorder, and as he did so Katie glanced at Sam, surprised to see that he was already looking at her. She smiled slowly, then turned her attention back to Dean. That awkward feeling was only getting worse.

"Dean, something is starting to happen, I think it's serious. I need to try to figure out what's going on…" John's voice practically echoed through the still night. They were all worried, John was a father to all of them and this only proved that he was in some kind of trouble.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam stated, Katie smiled finding it funny that he still knew exactly what he was talking about after all of these years away from the world of hunting.

"It's just like riding a bike Sammy." Dean told his little brother jokingly, and then pressing another button. "Okay, we slowed that message down and ran it through a program and got this." Static came through the recorder and Sam put all of his attention into what ever was going to come out of it next. A part of him hoping it was nothing that big, something that he could walk away from.

"I can never go home…" A female voice barely came out through all the static that surrounded it. Sam didn't know what to think. Was this something serious, and if so did he have to guts to leave is normal life behind to help his brother? He let out a sigh knowing that he was going to cave and do whatever the two people standing with him in the cool night were going to say. It was a weakness that he was never going to grow out of.

"Your leaving?" Jess asked as she followed her boyfriend around the room. He was packing everything he could think of. He was only going to be gone a few days it's not like he needed a lot of clothes or anything.

"It's only going to be for a few days. Don't worry I'll make the interview." Sam said as he put some shirts into his duffle bag and kissed Jess. He was going to regret this later he could tell, but something about the way Dean said that he couldn't do this alone and the look Katie gave him, they seemed so desperate. How could he say no to the only family he knew?

"Do you think this is the right thing to do? I mean, Dean he hasn't been on a hunt in years and you know you're going to fight nonstop. Are you sure you still want to do this?" Katie asked Dean as they both leaned against the Impala waiting for Sam to come down with his things. She knew that Dean wouldn't be able to handle this case on his own, but involving Sam was risky. They never got along growing up, and they were different people now. She just didn't want to see either of them get hurt. She knew what that did to them and she didn't want it to happen again.

"Yeah, we have to do this together. Don't get me wrong, I could do this one all on my own if I had too, but it's our Dad. He needs to be apart of this." Dean answered glancing over to her letting her see his smile in the darkness of the ally. She smiled back hoping that what he said was true, they were going to behave and put John first. It was practically a dream in her mind. The Winchester boys were notorious for fighting over everything, and Katie was sure this wasn't going to be any different.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay it took all of my will power to finish this chapter, and here it is...I want to thank everyone for the reviews! I have to admit they're the only things that are keeping me going!!!!

* * *

Highway To Hell

Katie sat awkwardly in the back seat of the Impala. She wasn't use to sitting in the back, but refused the offer Sam gave her to sit up-front. For some unknown reason she didn't like the thought of him looking at her from behind, she wouldn't be able to read what he was thinking and that scared her. As Dean went in to get some food, and the gas was slowly filling in the tank, Katie and Sam had no other choice than to sit in silence, both too afraid to bring up anything without the opportunity of Dean butting in to make the conversation a little more bearable.

"Katie," Sam started, but didn't know what else to say. The funny thing was that there was plenty to say, he just didn't know how to do it or if she wanted to hear it. He turned his head a little to see if she was listening, then continued rummaging through Dean's cassette collection. "Never mind…"

Katie sat up so that she was leaning casually against the front bench. She knew what he was going to say and she wanted to hear it. She wanted to know what he was thinking, but she also didn't want it to hurt her. The things that happened between them as they grew up together were always too complicated and now that they were adults it was meant to be worse. "You know we don't have to do this. It's better if we all forget."

"Who wants breakfast?" Dean asked holding up two handfuls of junk food. Katie smiled to herself and leaned out the window looking at his with a smug look on her face. "Here," Dean tossed her a bag of chips and a bottle. Sam shook his head, this was one thing that he didn't miss, the food on the road was horrible most of the time.

"No thanks, so are you and Dad still running credit card scams?" Sam asked still amazed at all the illegal things his family did. Katie had to turn her head so she wouldn't spit her water into Sam's hair, she couldn't believe he just asked that. Dean started his rant about their money situations and the stupidity of the credit card companies. She couldn't see Dean or John working one day in a real job, it would probably kill them.

The boys changed their conversation to Dean's cassette collection and how outdated it was. Sam remembered a time when he was into the same music as his brother and would listen to anything if that meant Dean might like him more. Sam wanted to be just like his brother at one point in his life. Sure it was just because he needed a role model that was always there for him. Katie would laugh at both of them for the hobbies they acquired as they grew up. It was almost like they were twins born four years apart.

"Let me try." Sam said after Dean's attempt at research came up with nothing again. Sam was always better at researching, and Katie had to admit it was funny watching them fight about it. She kept her distance sitting on the table behind them trying to keep her laughter at a minimum.

"I got it." Dean said before Sam pushed his chair out of the way. They were getting nowhere and were running out of time.

"Your such a control freak." Sam said as he typed. There had to be a way to find out who this girl was and why she was killing all of these guys. Dean let his brother take control of the researching, finding himself closer to Katie. It had just dawned on him that they had hardly spoken since Sam had joined them.

"Don't even think about it." Katie warned before Dean even got the words out. She let her gaze slowly move from the computer screen to where Dean was looking up at her. "I'm fine, there's nothing going on that would make me upset. So you don't even need to ask. I just want to find John and get back to the ways things were." She said in a hushed tone thinking Sam couldn't hear her. It wasn't that she didn't want Sam with them, it was just that she was fine with the way things were. She liked the routine she had going with Dean and John. There were hardly any complications.

"Really?" Dean asked looking skeptically at her. But he didn't have time to find out what was really going on because Sam had found what they were looking for. Constance Welch, jumped off Centennial Highway Bridge. They gave each other a satisfied smile and were off to see if they could find their woman in white.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive?" Dean rhetorically asked as the three peered over the edge of the bridge. Katie turned as leaned against it looking to the other side. The night was cool and she was ready to sleep, it had been almost a week without a solid bed to sleep on.

"You think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked and at that very moment Katie knew what was going to happen. She almost saw it play out in her mind before it even started. Dean would say what he thought, finding John was going to take a lot longer than they had originally thought and forgetting all about Sam's interview on Monday, which would piss Sam off like always starting a fight.

"You're really serious about this aren't you? You think you're going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean wouldn't let it show, but he really wanted that for his little brother. He wanted him to have that life, but right now their dad needed him more than anything and that took principal over anything else.

Katie saw the rest of it play out all too quickly. Sam, being the defiant rebel that he usually was around his brother and father, Dean being the all too sensitive older brother defending his father and everything he believes in. There was some yelling and sarcasm, but she knew it was time to intervene when Dean pushed Sam against one of the metal rails of the bridge.

"Don't talk about her like that." Dean said in an all too calm voice. Sam stared down at his older brother not knowing what to say. Katie didn't know what to do either. She couldn't choose a side, even if she could she didn't know which one was better in this argument.

"Boys! Come on we have a case to work." Katie said as she brought them back to reality. Dean letting go of Sam and moving backwards toward Katie. She unconsciously wrapped her hand around his forearm, Sam was following his brother's movements and caught the action, but decided to ignore it. It was non of his business anyway.

It was then that Dean saw her, Constance stood upon the rails of the bridge looking at them before she stepped off. All three ran over to see where she went, or what she was doing. "Where'd she go?" Katie asked as she frantically searched for the woman. She only got a response from Sam, but their search was put on hold as the Impala's engine revved in the still night.

"What the…" Dean looked at his baby starting up. There was something definitely wrong with this situation.

"Whose driving your car?" Sam asked. To answer all Dean did was pull out his keys from his front pocket. Katie was already slowly backing away, she didn't know what was going to happen, but on impulse she knew it would be safer to head in the opposite direction. It was only when the car began to move towards them did all three of them break into a full on run. There was no way that they could out run it, and Katie and Dean caught on to Sam's plan the second he started to move towards the railing. Flipping over the metal the car seemed to know to stop once they were nowhere to be seen.

Sam pulled himself up before offering a hand to Katie. She took it smiling. Dean on the other hand was nowhere to be seen. Katie peered over the edge trying to find him through the thick water, and it didn't help that there was barely any light to help her see.

"Dean?" Sam and Katie called out, searching for any movement below them. To their amazement there was Dean crawling out of the muddy water.

"What?" He yelled back clearly annoyed. Katie couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up inside her. Sam on the other hand was still concerned.

"Are you alright?" Sam called down to his older brother. Katie watched as Dean finally stopped moving and laid on the muddy bank.

"I'm super!" Dean yelled up to the two. His sarcastic comment just sent Katie into a whole new fit of laughter, and this time Sam joined her.

"Whoa!" Katie said as she scanned the room. Each one of them moving to separate corners of the room. Sam headed for the wall covered in pin ups of the victims, and Dean went for the burger left on the night stand. After they took in the appearance of the room and the new realization that John wasn't there anymore, there seemed to be a whole new level of anxiousness among them. Sam decided to apologize and Dean definitely needed to take a shower leaving Katie and Sam alone.

"What I was saying earlier in the car…" Sam started taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Katie didn't turn around to look at him, instead she just kept her focus on the articles in front of her.

"Sammy can we not do this? At least not now or here." Katie said evenly. She didn't want to seem upset or worried. She honestly didn't know why she didn't want to talk to him, except for the obvious awkwardness that would follow.

"Okay, can I at least ask when you came back?" Sam looked up from the spot on the floor that seemed to have all his attention. Katie turned to answer him, but was stopped by the bathroom door opening.

"I'm starving, I'm going to the diner down the street to get a burger. You want anything?" Dean asked as she put his jacket back on. Katie shook her head with a small smile and took a seat next to Sam on the bed. Sam also declined, knowing that it would be better to stay and talk with Katie. "Okay then," Katie watched as he walked out the door, and then turned towards Sam.

"Thanks for calling Sam." Katie said as she looked at the youngest Winchester driving. She was going to kill Dean when she saw him again, but the time she was getting to just be with Sam was nice.

"You're welcome. So when did you come back?" Sam jumped back into their conversation that Dean had interrupted earlier. Katie let out a small laugh before she answered.

"You don't give up do you?" Sam smiled at her, still waiting for her answer. "I met up with John about two years ago. We bumped into each other on a hunt. I decided to stay with him." Sam didn't know what else to ask besides the obvious 'why did you leave?'. "You know I was gone for three years, but it felt like an eternity. I don' think I could do that again." Katie admitted before Sam's cell began to ring.

The rest of the night was a chaotic blur. Sam being attacked by Constance, and then driving into her house, and her children tearing her apart. Sadly, this meant that it was time to take Sam home, leaving Dean and Katie alone to search for John. "Bye Sammy." Katie said as she got out of the car to hug him. She tried not to hold onto him too long, but she was never a good judge of time. Dean stayed behind the wheel watching them say their goodbyes.

"He's got a good life here." Dean said out of nowhere. Katie turned her attention off the signs and looked at him with confusion. Dean just kept his eyes on the road. "He deserves it."

"Wow, for a second there I almost forgot who I was looking at. You have been so weird these last few days. What's gotten in to you?" Katie asked. He did notice that he had been different around his brother, he liked having him around. When it was just him and Katie, he tried to be the knight in shining armor, but with Sam around it felt like he didn't have to be perfect all the time. He wasn't going to answer her, he couldn't, instead he looked down at his watch.

Before Katie even realized what was happening, Dean turned the car into a full 180, speeding back down the road. Sam was in trouble and Dean had to help him, it was what big brothers do.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I had to rewrite this whole chapter because I didn't think it was going the way I wanted it too. This is one of the many filler chapters I am going to be putting in. I didn't want to rewrite every episode so this is how I'm going to keep you (the reader) filled in on what Katie thinks about the missing episodes. Tell me what you think because the reviews keep me going.

* * *

Katie's Journal

_I hate to admit this but I can't stand this. I hate having Sam around again. It's like nothing is ever going to be the same with him here. I can't say anything to him without thinking that it's going to bring us to a fight. Dean isn't helping either. I don't know what to do. I know what I did was wrong, but I was a teenager. I was allowed to screw up. But he was younger than me and saw it completely opposite. I always forget that. I was his mother figure, and also I was a sister. He needed me and I was just thinking about myself. I feel guilty for just looking at Dean with Sam near me. I can't keep doing this to myself I have to find away to get rid of this feeling. I know what I want, and it's not fair that I feel guilty about wanting it._

_The case we had in Blackwater Ridge was so not the picnic I thought it was going to be. I could tell that the boys were really disappointed that John wasn't there. Sammy really wants to find him, and I know Dean does too. I hope he's not out there somewhere doing something stupid. If anything ever happened to John and the boys weren't there to help I think they'd blame themselves. I know John, and he probably is out there doing something, anything to get the Demon that killed Mary. I hope he's being careful. Even though the boys are full-grown they still need their father. _

_As random as this is I think Dean would actually be really good with kids. After seeing him with that little boy, Lucas, I can't help but think about it. When we were younger he took care of us, and I thought that he was the worst. I guess he's getting better with age. Dean Winchester is always going to be full of surprises. _

_Which brings me to the hilarious thought of him on an airplane. I never would have thought Dean was afraid of flying. There's always something to learn I guess. But when it comes to Sam I just don't know what to do._

_I find myself looking at Sam differently after the Bloody Mary thing. I just don't know why he'd say the things he did. I want to hold him, comfort him, but I can't. Sadly it's just that simple for me. I can't and won't. I wish he'd start sleeping without getting those nightmares of Jessica. He must have really loved her. I can't even imagine losing someone like that. He's a lot braver than I would have been in his situation. _

_My only hope is that one of these days everything is just going to fall into place…_

SsSsSsSs

Katie sat on one of the stiff motel beds, an old leather journal in front of her. Sam, sitting at the table across from her, remembered her writing in it when she was younger. He always wanted to know what she put in it. He didn't think that she would still have it after all these years. She glanced up, staring at him through the strands of her curly auburn hair that had fallen into her face as she was writing.

If he knew what she was putting in her journal he would never look at her like he was right then. He openly stared at her with this intense gaze. She finally had to look away. Thankfully Dean walked in with two plastic bags, filled with their dinner she hoped. One of these days she knew she was going to deal with all the tension between her and Sam, but that was going to be a long time from now.

SsSsSsSs

"I'll take the floor tonight." Dean said pulling a pillow off of one of the beds. This was how it'd been for the last month. Katie would get a bed and the boys would trade off sleeping on the floor or a chair. When they were younger they would've just shared with one another, but doing that now would just been too awkward. Katie was still in the bathroom taking a shower, and Dean wanted to get the sleeping arrangements done before she had time to argue. Sam was about to protest when Katie walked out. She was standing in the doorframe wearing what looked like one of Dean's old t-shirts and a pair of boxers. Everyday he thought about what it was like when it was just Dean and Katie. They were always close and Sam figured without anyone else with them, they must have been even closer.

"Dean you don't have to take the floor. Neither does Sam. I can just share with one of you. It's not like I take up a lot of room." Katie had a good point. She was small and they were queen beds, but just the thought of Katie sharing a bed with one brother and not the other was a bad idea. She moved and sat on one of the beds waiting for them to say something anything.

"Dean can I talk to you outside for a minute." Sam asked, walking over to the door. Dean followed him curious as to what was so important. Katie watched them leave before falling onto the bed in a heap of exhaustion.

SsSsSsSs

"We need to talk about this." Sam said as Dean just stared at him. "You know this thing with Katie. It's just awkward sometimes and I think we need to talk about it. We're not teenagers anymore, Dean."

"No, but I'm not the one that's awkward. I think you and Katie need to talk. This whole situation has nothing to do with me." Dean said before pulling open the door.

"Yeah it does, because I know what happened that night. You know right before Katie's dad made her pack up and leave." Dean stopped dead in his tracks. He stared at Sam as if he'd just grown a second head. "It was your fault. You and Dad told me it had something to do with her grades or something stupid like that but I knew it was you."

SsSsSsSs

The boys walked back into the room to find Katie already asleep where they left her. Dean scooted her to one side of the bed pulling to covers over her before getting in himself. He didn't look at Sam or even think about him being in the bed next to them. It was too hard. Sam had been right it was entirely his fault that she left.

"Dean," Sam asked looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." Dean, doing the same, asked. Katie shifted closer to him as she heard his voice. She was only half awake and didn't know what they were talking about, but she knew it must have been one of those few times when they were actually good to each other, and she was sad that she missed it.

* * *

Finally I have figured out a way to hopefully keep the transitions a little more smoother with the (Ss)'s!!!! I know it might seem a little weird with the 'why Katie left' thing, but I promise that is going to be explained eventually. Please review!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

All The Things That I've Done

Dean pulled into the gas station, and anxiously walked around the car to stretch his legs and put the pump in the back. Katie watched him with her eyes, trying her hardest not to draw any attention to her actions. He had been acting weird around her since they shared a bed together about a week ago. She knew it had something to do with what Sam had said to him outside the hotel, but she didn't know how to bring it up without getting into a screaming match with him.

Sam was sitting in the passenger seat playing with his Palm-Pilot. Katie didn't know what he was doing, but it sure had him dazed. Dean continued to talk to him, without so much as a nod from his little brother. "Sam wears woman's underwear." Dean tried, getting a laugh out of Katie before she turned her attention back to the map she was holding.

"I was listening, I'm just busy." Came Sam's response, but he didn't take his eyes away from the faint blue screen.

"Busy doing what?" Dean wanted to know. He didn't like the thought of his brother's mind anywhere but on the case. They had been brought up that way, and it had just stuck.

"Reading e-mails." Sam told his older brother. Katie was amazed that he still kept in touch with his college buddies. Sometimes she wished she had someone else to talk to. Sure she like that simplicity of just looking after herself and the boys, but sometimes she needed to know that there was someone out there worrying about her. It was nice that Sam still had a little bit of normal out there. Dean of course felt that it was best for all of them to be loners. They were all they needed. Dean never thought about having a normal life, with friends and a steady girlfriend, at least not until he saw how happy Sam had been.

"What kind of people are you hanging out with?" Katie asked when Sam explained his last e-mail from his friend Rebecca. Dean turned his attention back to what was being said. Sam said that he had to be there. They were his friends, but both Katie and Dean were apprehensive. This could have nothing to do with them, and it would set them off course. But the look on Sam's face told them that they had to go, just to see. As Dean reluctantly peeled out of the gas station, Sam reread Rebecca's e-mail. He felt bad about making Katie and Dean come with him, but he had to be there for Zack. He knew something wasn't right, and he just might be the guy they need to fix things.

SsSsSsSs

Pulling up to Rebecca's house Katie was in awe. She couldn't believe the size of the house. A part of her couldn't wait to see what this girl was like. Katie had always imagined Sam's friends, but actually meeting one was going to be a little difficult. She didn't want to compare herself to this girl, but she couldn't stop her impulse. Sam was the first one out of the car, followed carefully by Katie. Dean was going to take his time. He didn't know what was going to happen, and the fact that he could be out saving another life instead of helping out his little brother's friends was killing him. Katie had to take charge and pull Dean up to the door, he gave her a glare in exchange just as Rebecca opened the door.

"Sam," she said as she walked over to hug him. Dean couldn't help but check her out, and Katie looked her once over too. She was one of those girls Katie never liked in school, the blonde with the perfect tan. Katie tried to let it go, but this girl had the attention of both boys.

"Becky, this is my older brother Dean and that's Katie." Sam introduced. They said their hello's then moved into the house. All three of them gawked at the size of the rooms.

"Nice place." Dean said. It turned out that it was her parents which helped Katie's self esteem a little bit. They were in Paris, and coming back for her brother's trial. It was all a mess to them. Sam wanted to help her so much, but Dean just couldn't find the supernatural connection. This just wasn't one of their cases. Katie turned to Sam after Rebecca went to get the keys to Zack's apartment.

"Oh you're a real straight shooter with your friends." Dean said as Katie and him stepped closer to Sam. Sam was worried about his friend and they could both tell by the look on his face.

"Zack and Becky need our help." Sam said, Katie gave Dean a look that told him she was on Sam's side.

"I just don't think this is our kind of problem." Dean told them both flatly, trying his hardest to get them both back on the road again.

"We've looked into less." Katie stated giving Dean her most irresistible puppy dog face. It worked like a charm.

SsSsSsSs

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop across the street from Zack's house. Katie and Sam made their way around the car, while Rebecca turned to Dean, "You're sure this is okay?"

"Well I am an officer of the law." Dean said giving Sam a look before heading to the house. Katie tried her best to cover the smile that spread across her face when she heard Dean's comment. She knew how much he hated cops, and the fact that he had to pretend to be one was killing her.

Dean was the first one in the house, followed closely by Katie and Sam. Rebecca on the other hand stayed behind the police tape. Dean was already looking around the kitchen when Sam turned to find Rebecca holding back tears at the door. Katie stood in the middle of the living room looking at the blood that seemed to cover every inch of the room. Once Rebecca came into the house, she too was effected by the amount of blood. She explained to Sam how the police think Emily new her attacker, and that Zack was robbed a week before.

"What the hell is wrong with that dog?" Katie asked Dean as she moved beside him in the kitchen. They both stood there listening to the barking coming from the next yard. Finally Dean decided to check it out for himself.

"You know that use to be the sweetest dog." Rebecca said when she walked over to stand by Dean. They both looked out the front door at the black dog next door.

"What happened?" Dean asked, not believing for a second that the dog in front of him could be sweet.

"He just changed." She stated simply.

"Do you remember when he changed?" Dean asked suddenly coming up with the perfect answer for a dog to change character so suddenly.

"I guess around the time of the murder." That was all Dean needed to hear. He looked at her once more before returning to the kitchen where Katie and Sam stood. Once he explained his theory on the dog, both Katie and Sam knew that he was on board.

"So you think this is our kind of problem?" Sam asked trying to hide the smile that was beginning to form on his face.

"No, probably not. But we should look at the security tape, just to make sure."

"Yeah." Sam said giving Katie a triumphant glance before looking back to his brother.

"Yeah." Dean said rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe he'd let them drag him into this mess.

SsSsSsSs

The four of them sat around the television. The video of Zack coming home was playing and just as the police said. Rebecca and Katie were sitting on the couch as Sam stood in front of the screen. Zack appeared on the screen as the timestamp read 22: 04, making it possible for the murder to take place at ten-thirty.

"Hey Bec can we get those beers now?" Sam asked looking over to his friend. Katie knew something was up by the look on his face.

"Sure," Rebecca said before getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"And some sandwiches too?" Sam asked sweetly.

"What do you think this is, Hooters?" Rebecca laughed, before continuing to the kitchen.

"I wish," Dean said as he got off the arm of the couch. Katie rolled her eyes, getting up as well.

"What is it?" She asked Sam as he rewound the tape.

"Check this out." He said as he played by the spot then paused it on Zack's face. His eyes were shining silver when they were facing the camera.

"Well maybe it's a camera flare." Dean said hoping he was right.

"I've never seen a camera flare like that." Sam stated before Katie spoke up.

"You know a lot of cultures believe a photograph can catch a glimpse of the soul." Katie told them. Suddenly everything made sense.

"It could explain why that dog was freaking out. Maybe he saw this thing, like a dark double of Zack's." Sam finished. Katie was glad that he was on the same page as her.

"Like a Doppelganger?" Dean asked still a little skeptical.

"Yeah, it explains how he was in two places at once." Sam said.

SsSsSsSs

Dean parked the Impala one the side of the street behind Zack's house. Sam got out and started walking toward the building, while Katie and Dean slowly got out of the car. Katie glared at him as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Alright, so what are we doing here at five-thirty in the morning?" Dean asked as he leaned against the hood of his car. Katie walked a little farther, before giving up and sitting on the hood facing Sam.

"I realized something, the security tape shows the killer going in but not coming out." Sam said, and Katie rolled her eyes.

"Sam you really need to start sleeping more." Katie said, only getting an annoyed look from Sam. Dean on the other hand had to stifle a laugh.

"So he came out the back door." Dean stated simply.

Catching on Katie looked from Dean to Sam, "So there should be a trail to follow, one the police would never pursue." Sam nodded in agreement. Looking around him for something that would lead them to the killer.

"Cause they think the killer never left, because they caught Zack inside." Sam continued.

"I still don't know what we're doing here at five-thirty in the morning." Dean said taking another sip of his coffee. Katie once again rolled her eyes at him.

"You at least could have got me one too." Katie gestured to the coffee cup. Dean knew that she was just like him, not a morning person, so he offered her the cup. "Thank you." She said sweetly as she reached for the caffeine. He smiled sleepily at her. Katie let her hand linger a little longer than necessary on his as she took the cup from him, before Sam pulled them back to reality.

"Blood," He stated, nodding to the blood stained pole. "Somebody came this way."

Dean and Katie looked around the Impala, but found nothing. "The trail ends, there's nothing over here." Dean said. An ambulance came down the street from behind them. Katie gave both boys a look that told them they were in big trouble for getting her up this early, and having her do actual work.

"This is just peachy!" Katie said in a less than sarcastic tone as she pushed herself off of the Impala, due to the fact that she still wasn't fully awake.

They followed the ambulance around the corner to another crime scene. Dean walked over to a woman in a jogging suit, hoping she could tell him something. After getting all the information they could, the three of them spilt up. Sam looking behind the house to see if there was a trail like at Zack's, and Dean and Katie went to talk to whoever was around when it happened.

"Okay, remember when I said this wasn't our kind of problem?" Dean said as he rounded to corner to meet up with Sam, Katie following closely behind him.

"Yeah," Sam said confused.

"Definitely our kind of problem." Dean went on to explain his findings as did Sam, another dead end trail.

SsSsSsSs

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate sewers?" Katie asked as she fell into Dean's arms when she slipped off the latter, and Sam was still coming down.

"Only every time we've end up down here." Dean said looking around the place for any sign of the shape shifter. The shape shifter was using the sewer system to get around was their final conclusion.

"Look at this." Dean said as he knelt down in pulling out his pocket knife. Katie raiser her eyebrow looking down at the slimy much.

"What the hell is that?" She asked as Sam pushed passed her, and knelt down by his brother. Dean picked up a piece of it with the knife.

"You know I just had a sick thought. When the shape shifter changes shape, it sheds." Katie looked down at them both after Dean's statement.

"That is sick." Sam said turning his head away from the stuff.

SsSsSsSs

Dean opened up the truck, going through it to find what he was looking for. Sam and Katie stood on either side of him. Now that they knew what they were dealing with they knew how to kill it: silver bullet to the heart. Dean pulled out the guns he was looking for when Sam's phone rang. By the tone of his voice and what little they could hear, Dean and Katie knew it was Rebecca and it obviously wasn't going so well.

"Don't." Katie said. She could tell that Dean was going to say something the second Sam hung up the phone.

"Don't?" He repeated turning to look at Katie. "What are you talking about?" Dean asked pretending he didn't know what she was talking about.

Glancing at Sam, Katie gave a tired look to Dean. She hated it when he acted like she didn't know what he was thinking. "Don't push him. He has a life, and you can't just come into it and tell him how he has to live it." Her statement made Dean turn to where he was fully facing her. She could tell that he didn't like what she just said, but it had to be done. "Yeah, you know you're doing it. Pushing him into your loner life style isn't going to make anything easier on him."

"Okay, so what do you want me to say? Either way he's going to lie to them and end up hating him. I'm trying to help him." Dean said, his voice low.

"Maybe he just needs to ease into this. Give him some time to deal with it in his own way. Don't act like your…" Katie stopped herself. Dean looked at with disappointed eyes. He knew what she was going to say. He was acting like his father, but he couldn't help it.

"What is with you? You have been acting weird since Sam came with us. Why are you always trying to protect him. He's a big boy." Dean asked, honestly not wanting an answer. Katie closed her mouth, taking in a deep breathe. She didn't want to have this fight, at least not here.

Dean seeing her reluctance just shook his head and walked over to Sam. "Hey man like it or not, we're not like other people." Katie heard him say. She knew he was right. "But I'll tell you one thing, this whole gig, it ain't without perks." Dean said as he slipped Sam a gun. Taking it the three of them went on to find the shape shifter.

SsSsSsSs

Dean lead them through the sewers. Katie following closely behind him. She wasn't afraid of the shape shifter or anything, it was just the sound of the rats crawling everywhere that was getting to her. Sam was behind her checking everything he passed for any sign of the lair. Once they found that then it was a sure thing the shape shifter would be there.

"I think we're close to it's lair." Dean said, as his flash light hit the pipe next to Sam's face.

"Why do you say that?" Sam asked.

"Because there's another puke-inducing pile next to you face." Katie said moving over a little more. That's when they saw all the other piles of the slimy substance and bloody clothes. It was obvious that this thing had lived there for awhile.

"Dean!" Sam called to his brother when he saw the silver-eyed man behind him. It pushed Dean into a near by pipe before running the other way. Katie and Sam tried their best to shoot him, but with all the piping it was hard to get a clear shot. Once he was gone they both turned to Dean.

"Get the son of a bitch." He yelled, Sam ran after him with Katie following, but not before she shot Dean an annoyed glare. He shook of the pain, then followed them up and out of the sewers.

"We should split up." Sam suggested once they got out. Dean nodded then looked at Katie unsure of what to say.

"I'll go back to the motel." She said knowing that's what he was about to say. She tucked her gun back into her jeans near her hip before looking back at them. "Be careful." She said then took off toward the motel they were staying at.

"I'll meet you around the other side." Dean said leaving Sam's side.

SsSsSsSs

After wondering around for thirty minutes Sam stood waiting for Dean. "Hey, anything?" Dean called when he saw his little brother.

Sam shaking his head told him, "No, he's gone." They looked around one last time.

"Alright let's get back to the car." Dean said. Sam was walking in front of him, and crossed the street before a van turned behind him cutting off Dean. As the lights of the car hit his face his eyes turned from green to silver.


	6. Chapter 6

This Is Such A Pity

Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala. All Sam could think about was getting back to the motel and sleeping, but something was bugging him. He didn't know why, but there was something about his brother that just didn't feel right. "You think he found another way underground?"

"Yeah, probably. You got the keys?" The feeling came back to Sam as he stood there with his brother.

"Didn't Dad run into a shape shifter in San Antonio?" Sam asked trying to find any hint that this wasn't his older brother.

"It was Austin, and it turned out not to be a shape shifter. It was a thought form, a psychic projection, remember?" Sam was a little disappointed and relieved at the same time. It must be Dean if he knew all of that, but there was still that weird feeling. Sam tossed the keys to him, and finally got the proof that it wasn't Dean.

The shape shifter opened the trunk of the car, smiling as he looked at all the weapons. " Don't move!" Sam called as he came back around the car with his gun raised. "What did you do with him?"

The shape shifter turned around holding his hands slightly up as Sam pointed the gun at him. "Dude chill, it's me alright."

Sam didn't back down. "No, I don't think so. Where's my brother?"

"You're about to shoot him." The shape shifter took a small step forward, gesturing to the gun with his hands. "Sam, clam down."

"You caught those keys with your left. Your shoulder was hurt." Sam make a valid point. Dean couldn't have gotten over that so quickly.

"Yeah, it's better. What do you want me to do cry?" The shape shifter moved closer to the car letting his hands fall to his side.

"You're not my brother." Sam told him simply.

"Why don't you pull the trigger, then? Huh?" Sam hesitated slightly, maybe he did make a mistake, but a small part of him still knew this wasn't Dean. "Cause you're not sure. Dude you know me."

"Don't," Sam wasn't going to let this go. Instead the shape shifter grabbed a crowbar, hitting Sam over the head with it. Sam hit the wet pavement with a thud.

SsSsSsSs

Sam woke up with an awful head ache. He could barely move due to all the rope that had him tied down. He turned his head trying to see where he was and if Dean was with him. The shape shifter came around a corner, stopping when he saw that Sam was awake. Sam didn't know what he was going to do, but it came as a relief when he only punched him.

"Where's my brother? Where's Dean?" Sam asked as the shape shifter walked away from him.

"I wouldn't worry about him. I'd worry about you." The shape shifter moved back into the room with Sam, carrying a duffle bag.

"Where if he?" Sam asked.

"Believe me, you don't really want to know." The shape shifter began picking up various things and put them in the bag. "I swear the more I learn about you and your family. I thought I came from a bad background."

"What do you mean learn?" Sam asked. As if on cue the shape shifter put a hand to his head grimacing in pain as more of Dean's thoughts flooded into his head.

"He sure has issues with you." The shape shifter said as he slowly pulled his hand away from his head. "You got to go to college, and he had to stay home. I mean I had to stay home." The shape shifter held out his hands to emphasize that he was now Dean. "With Dad. Don't you think I had dreams of my own. But Dad needed me. Where the hell were you?"

"Where is my brother?" Sam asked, he was getting sick of this crap the shape shifter was talking about. Dean couldn't have felt that way, at least that's what Sam told himself.

"I am your brother." The shape shifter said as he leaned toward Sam. "See deep down I'm just jealous. You got to have friends. Have a life. Me, I know I'm a freak. And sooner or later everybody's going to leave me."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked as the shape shifter backed away from him.

"You left. Hell I did everything Dad asked me to, and he ditched me too. No explanation, nothing, just 'whoosh'." The shape shifter looked over at Sam with a disgusted glance. "Left me with your sorry ass. Oh and how could I forget little Katie. She left me too remember. The day after my birthday, boy does she know how to make a guy's twenty-first a fun time. I guess that shows how much she loved me." Sam's eyes grew wide. This couldn't be happening. The last thing he wanted to do was relive that stuff with Katie's relationships. "He knows how much it hurt you too see her leave, but you know what. He'd do it again. When you were gone, all she cared about was him. Now that you're here she can't stop thinking about you. He hates sharing her with you. But this life, it's not without it's perks. I meet the nicest people. Like little Becky." The shape shifter grabbed a huge tarp. "You know Dean would bang her if he had the chance. Then maybe I'll pay Katie a visit too. Let's see what happens." With that he through the tarp over Sam's face, leaving him in darkness.

SsSsSsSs

Katie sat on a bar stool in Rebecca's kitchen. She had gone there to patch things up for Sam instead of going back to the motel. It was nice to have a girl to talk to for once. She could tell why Rebecca and Sam were friends. Katie also learned a little more about Jessica. It was like she got all those years away from Sam back.

"You know what, I have some old year books and pictures. If you want to look through that." Rebecca offered. Katie smiled and followed Rebecca up the stairs.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." As the two girls were walking up the stairs there was a knock at the door.

"Um, go up and it's the room on the right. I'll be up in just a second." Rebecca said as she turned to the door. She pulled the door open to reveal the shape shifter, still posing as Dean. "Oh it's you. Listen I'm not really in the mood to listen to another apology. So what do you want." Rebecca said, Katie poked her head around the corner to see Dean standing at the door. She decided to go down and step in.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" Katie asked, she stepped in next to Rebecca at the entrance. They stood there looking at Dean with quizzical stares, all the shape shifter could do was give a classic smirk, much like Dean would have.

SsSsSsSs

Sam was still tied up in the shape shifter's lair, pulling on the ropes to find a weak spot. "Damn it." He swore, frustrated by the whole situation. A sound came from behind him, turning his head Sam tried to see who it was.

"Sam that better be you and not that freak of nature." Sam laughed, relieved that it was Dean and that he was alive.

"Yeah it's me. He went to Rebecca's looking like you." Sam told his older brother. He decided not to tell Dean that he was also planning on going to Katie as well.

"Well, at least he's not stupid. He picked the handsome one." Sam stopped and turned to glare at his brother. It amazed him that no matter what situation they were in he still managed to insult him.

SsSsSsSs

Rebecca and Dean sat down stairs in the living room. Katie had agreed to let him explain all the whole situation to her, while she went up stairs to look at the photos Rebecca had. It wasn't until she heard Rebecca start yelling that Katie knew it was time to go and stop Dean from doing whatever stupid thing he had on his mind.

"Rebecca," Katie started as she came from the stairs and into the hallway. There she was stopped in her tracks. "Dean, what the hell are you doing?" The shape shifter looked up once he had Rebecca tied down.

"Katie, sweetheart, it's not what it looks like." Katie backed slowly began to back away. This wasn't Dean. She reached for the gun she still had tucked at the hip of her jeans.

"Stay the hell away from me." She said, but before she could get the gun out he was on top of her. The last thing she remembered was the side of the gun connecting with her temple.

SsSsSsSs

"That's just it. He didn't just look like you, he was you. Or becoming you." Sam said as Dean almost broke through the rope that tied his hands.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I don't know it was like he was downloading your thoughts." Sam told him, remembering what happened earlier.

"You mean like the Vulcan mind meld?" Dean asked, finally breaking the rope around his hands.

"Something like that. Maybe that's why he doesn't just kill us." Sam said as Dean made his way over to his little brother.

"Maybe he needs to keep us alive. Psychic connection." Dean said as he started untying Sam.

"Hands." Dean untied Sam, "He's probably at Rebecca's already." Sam pushed open the gate out to the ally. They needed to hurry. Sam wanted to stop the shape shifter before he got to Katie. "Come on we gotta find a phone. Call the police." Sam said looking around before turning back to his brother.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're going to put an APB out on me?" Dean asked, not liking this idea at all.

"Sorry," Sam shrugged. Dean looked down the street thinking of their next move.

"This way," Dean said starting to run down the street, followed closely by Sam.

SsSsSsSs

It was all a blur to Katie. She woke up with a sickening pain all over. She spotted Rebecca tied to a chair covered in blood, and crying. Katie tried to move, but found it difficult. She too was tied up, but was lying on the floor. She felt the sticky blood starting to dry all over her body. Apparently she had been out for awhile. The shape shifter was talking to Rebecca not noticing that Katie had woken up. She could barely pay attention to what he was saying, her mind kept going back to the pain, and his face. It was practically Dean. And all she wanted to do was lose consciousness again.

SsSsSsSs

Sam and Dean stood outside an electronic store watching the various televisions that were showing the news report. "An antonymous tip led police to a home in the central west end were a SWAT team found two women bound and gagged. Their attacker, a white male approximately twenty-four to thirty years of age was discovered hiding in the home…" Sam looked around hoping no one was paying attention to him and his brother.

"Man, that isn't even a good picture." Dean pointed out. He was annoyed with the shape shifter guy ruining everything.

"It's good enough." Sam said walking off.

"Man," Dean whined following his brother. They turned a corner back into another ally. Dean stepping into a puddle, "Come on."

"They said attempted murder, at least we know…" but Dean cut Sam off.

"I didn't kill her." He said flatly. "Wait they said two women. Who else would be with her?" Dean asked suddenly realizing that what the report said.

"I don't know. You don't think…" Sam couldn't say it. He didn't want Katie to be the other girl, but knowing how crazy she was he couldn't rule it out.

"Katie." Dean said shaking his head in disbelief. He was angry and worried. "Alright I want to find that handsome devil and kick the holy crap out of him." Dean continued walking faster down the ally.

"We have no weapons." Sam stated, stopping to try and talk to some sense into his brother.

"Sam, the guy's walking around with my face and attacked my…Katie." Dean had to rephrase. He had never been so worked up about a case before. "It's a little personal. I want to find him."

"Okay, where do we look?" Sam asked seeing a point from Dean's perspective, but still seeing no way to stop the guy.

"We could start in the sewers." Dean suggested. It seemed like the best place to start.

"We have no weapons. He stole our guns we need more," Sam let that hang between them, when a thought came to him. "The car?" He asked. It was the best he could think of.

"I bet he drove it over to Rebecca's." Dean said seeing how this could work

"The report said that he fled on foot. I bet it's still parked there." Sam finished. They stared towards Rebecca's house.

"Ugh, the thought of him driving my car." Dean made a fist with his hand to show how upset this made him.

"Let it go." Sam said still walking. "Hey, can I ask you something?" Sam looked over at his brother. He wanted to know if the things the shape shifter was saying were true.

"Shoot," Dean said. Not knowing the brick that was about to hit him by his brother's question.

"The shape shifter said some stuff about me and Katie. You don't think she plays favorites with us do you?" Sam asked concerned that his brother really did feel the way the shape shifter said he did.

"Katie's a big girl. I don't care what she does. It's her life. She cares about both of us. She missed you, Sammy." Dean kept his gaze in front of him. He didn't know what else to say. Sometimes he did think Katie liked Sam better, but he couldn't hate his little brother. She missed him when she got back, and there wasn't a day that went by that she didn't asked something about him. It was like she didn't want to miss a thing that happened in his life.

"Yeah, guess you're right. I missed her, too. But Dean, she's always had a thing for you." Sam said, then decided to stay quiet the rest of the way to Rebecca's house.

SsSsSsSs

"There she is." Dean said looking all dreamy eyed at his beloved car. "Finally something went right tonight." But he spoke too soon because the second they got a little closer the sirens of two cop cars went off. "Oh crap."

"You go, I'll hold them off." Sam said. He knew what he was doing.

"What are you talking about? They'll catch you." Dean said not understanding.

"They can't hold me. Just go, keep out of sight. Meet me at Rebecca's." Sam said, then realized that his brother might try something really stupid. "Dean, stay out of the sewers alone." Sam yelled while Dean was climbing a fence. Dean looked at him, but said nothing. He flipped over as the police came closer to Sam. "I mean it!" Sam yelled again.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean called from behind the fence. He wasn't going to the sewers, at least not right away. He had to go see Katie first.

SsSsSsSs

Katie stood in front of the bathroom mirror looking at the broken girl staring at her. Her lip was busted, and she had a huge black eye. Katie reached up with her right arm, revealing the bruises around her wrist, moving some of her curly hair out of her eyes.. No matter what she did, everything hurt. All the bruises that were covered with her clothes hurt the most. Popping another three or four aspirin was all she could thing about. Slowly she opened the cabinet and pulled out the bottle of pills. Dry swallowing them, she closed the cabinet's mirror door. Tears falling down her red, puffy face, Katie looked up only to let out a small scream when she saw someone standing behind her. She whipped around, pushing against the sink breathing a lot harder than she had been before. Dean was leaning on the bathroom doorframe. She hoped it was the real Dean, but a part of her didn't want to see either one right now. It was too confusing and mentally she was afraid of both of them.

"It's me." Dean said moving slowly into the room. Katie side stepped him, and nearly fell into the tub. "Watch out." He said catching her just in time.

"Please, I really don't want to do this right now." Katie said pushing him away from her and moving into the main room. She sat on one of the beds.

"Katie, it wasn't me. You know that." Dean tried to reassure her. Katie didn't say anything, but the tears that fell from her eyes gave her up.

"It was you." She whispered, putting her head down. She hated crying in front of him. Especially when she looked the way she did.

"No, it wasn't. I would never do anything like that to you." Dean moved to sit next to her, hesitating when she flinched, but she let him sit. "You know me."

"It was your face, your voice, your hands…" Katie pulled in a deep breath, trying to stop herself from crying. Dean pulled her into his arms. He was glad that she didn't push him away this time. He wanted to hold her. She needed to know how much she meant to him. He cared about her too much to hurt her. She pulled away a little once her sobs were under control. Katie put a hand to him face, rubbing his stubbled cheek with her thumb. "But those eyes, these perfect hazel ones here. They're yours. Only yours." She whispered before lying her head on his shoulder, and wrapping a hand around his neck and holding his with the other.

SsSsSsSs

"Sam is going to kick your ass." Katie said as she followed Dean into the sewers. He had cleaned up and decided that he was going after the shape shifter on his own, well with Katie at least.

"Technically I'm not in the sewers alone. I have you here to back me up. Think of it as a pre-Sammy hunt." Dean joked as he walked into the shape shifter's lair. Katie grimaced at the disgusting piles of slime and the smell. They split up going in separate direction. Dean heard a noise, and pulled a tarp off of someone: Rebecca.

"This is so not good." Katie said as she scatted next to Dean as he untied Rebecca. Katie noticed her confused look. "Sam went to see you."

SsSsSsSs

The shape shifter, back in the form of Dean, finished knotting the rope around Sam's hands. In the last hour Sam had gone from tired and worried to confused and afraid. One minute he was talking to Rebecca, and then he was tied on the floor staring up at his older brother. "What are you going to do to me?" Sam asked, trying his hardest to hind the pain that he felt throughout his body.

"I'm not going to do anything, but Dean will though." The shape shifter continued looking through the kitchen drawers as he spoke to Sam.

"They'll never catch him." Sam told the shape shifter. He had all the confidence in his older brother. He knew Dean wouldn't let himself get caught.

"Oh, doesn't matter." The shape shifter let his words drag out, changing his eyes to a piercing sliver color. "Murder in the first of his own brother. He'll be hunted the rest of his life." Again the shape shifter continued his search through the drawers. Finally he settled for a steak knife on top of the counter. Sam quickly glanced over as he heard the metal being pulled from his slot. He hoped Dean, or even Katie would hind him soon.

Now lying on the floor, Sam just listened to the ramblings of the shape shifter. If he wasn't tied up he'd of tried to kill him already. "I must say I am going to be sorry loose this skin. Your brother has a lot of good qualities. You should appreciate him more than you do." The shape shifter poured himself a drink at the bar. Moving around the pool table, he stuck the knife in the side of the table. Sam knew this was the only opportunity he'd have. Pulling up his legs, Sam send the shape shifter flying towards the nearby couch, giving him time to cut through the rope.

SsSsSsSs

Rebecca had just finished unlocking the front door when the three heard a crash ring through the house. Katie shot Dean a worried expression. At least they knew Sam was still alive. Running as fast as he could Dean followed the noise to a back room. There he found the shape shifter, still in his skin, choking Sam. "Hey!" Dean called out to get the attention of the thing on top of his brother. The shape shifter reluctantly turned to face Dean. Slowly they circled each other, Dean holding his gun directly in front of the shape shifter. Two shots rang out, and that was what sent Katie and Rebecca into the room. Rebecca was cupping Sam's face in her hands as she let him lean against her lap. Katie stood behind the two, watching Dean move toward his dead form. It was like a slow motion action scene to Sam. It moved quickly, but he seemed to be still in the mess of motion. All he saw clearly was his older brother crouched next to the shape shifter with his face. A small nod of Dean's head, and relief rushed through Sam's body. It was finally over.

SsSsSsSs

Dean pulled out a map, glancing up at Katie quickly, before looking for a route to their next hunt. Sam and Rebecca stepping out of the house drew his attention away, and he turned to lean against the hood of the Impala.

"So this is what you do, you, your brother and his girlfriend, you hunt down these kind of things?" Sam gave a small laugh at her assumption on Katie and Dean, but he didn't have to heart to correct her.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sam said looking at her.

"I can't believe it, I saw it with my own eyes…" Rebecca trailed off, "I mean everybody at school, nobody knows you do this?" She had to ask it was killing her not knowing.

"No," Sam simply said to her. It was amazing how okay this felt. He liked letting someone, a friend of his, know what his life was truly like.

"Did Jessica know?" Sam almost stopped breathing.

"No, she didn't."

"It must be lonely."

"No, it's not so bad." Sam said turning slightly to look at Dean and Katie by the car. " Anyway, what can I do it's my family."

"Well me, Zack, and everybody at school, we really miss you." Rebecca said moving closer to give him a hug. For a brief moment, he couldn't even call it a second, Sam wanted to stay. He wanted to stay with Rebecca, and go back to school, leaving this world of hunting behind him.

"Yeah, me too." Came out instead. Reluctantly he let her push away, he was grateful for that, he didn't think he had to power to pull himself away other wise.

"Well, will you call sometime?"

"It might not be for a little while." Sam told her, honestly he didn't think he'd ever get the chance to call her. She laughed, almost as if her knew what he was thinking, and gave a wave to Katie and Dean. Sam waited for her to get back into the house before his started towards his brother and Katie.

"So, what about your friend Zack?" Dean asked, folding up his map, as Sam approached the car.

"The Cops are blaming this Dean Winchester guy for Emily's murder." Sam said matter-of-factly, as he rounded the front of the car. "They found the murder weapon in the guy's lair, Zack's clothes stained with her blood. Now their thinking that the surveillance tape was tampered with. Yeah, Becca says Zack will be released soon." Katie couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she watched Dean's reaction to the news. She silently slipped into the back seat as the boys got into the front.

SsSsSsSs

"Sorry, man." Dean said, breaking the silent ride. Katie was thankful that someone had the guts to do it. She would have, but she didn't want to draw attention to herself just yet.

"About what?" Sam asked looking at his brother with a confused expression.

"I really wish things could be different. I wish you could just be Joe College." Katie could hear the sincerity in Dean's voice, she just hoped that Sam could hear it too.

"It's okay, you know, the truth is, even at Stanford, deep down, I never really fit in."

"Well that's because you're a freak." Dean said giving Sam a smirk, taking his eyes off the road for a second.

"Yeah, thanks." Sam's sarcastically rolled his eyes at his brother's comment.

"Well, he's a freak too." Katie said, finally putting her two cents into the conversation. Both boys glanced at her, Sam turning in his seat, and Dean glaring at her in the rearview mirror. "Wow, I'm a freak too. I'm right there with ya'll all the way."

"Yeah, I know you are." Sam said almost painfully. Katie didn't notice, but Dean caught his little brother's sad stare as he turned back in his seat.

"You know, I gotta say, I'm sorry I'm going to miss it." Dean wondered out loud, knowing it was time for a subject change.

"Miss what?" Katie asked out of habit. She wasn't even paying attention to his words, as Sam did the exact same thing. They were both lost in their thoughts.

"How many chances am I gonna have to see my own funeral?" This caught the attention both Sam and Katie. The three shared a smile, then returned to their own thoughts.

* * *

Okay so I think this was a really good episode...I hope I did it justice!! So I kind of gave everyone a glimpse as to what Dean did to get Katie taken away...but more will be revealed later!!!! Thanks for reading, and reviewing!! Ya'll are the best!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Katie's Journal pt. 2

_I am feeling a lot better about this whole situation. I am becoming more relaxed around Sam, and I think it's about time. There are still times when it's awkward, but they are few and far between. I just feel really guilty sometimes. I just want to go back and tell him how sorry I was, and that it had nothing to do with him. The leaving anyway. I think he just felt like I abandoned him for something. I couldn't control it. _

_I have a new appreciation for 'I Know What You Did Last Summer'. Hookman has to be the worst hunt I have ever been on. It wasn't bad for all of us though. Sam had some smooching that he swears was just an accident for something stupid like that. I wish he would try to move on. I don't want him to forget about Jessica, but I do want him to find a little bit of love in his life. It's going to suck if he just mopes around. _

_I also think that Dean needs to try some new brothering tactics. I hate it when he pushed Sam into situations that he's not ready for, or doesn't want to be in. Dean is such a little bitch sometimes. Unfortunately I can't stop thinking about him. This makes me feel even worse. I hate the guilty pit that forms in my stomach when we're alone. It's almost as if I am pushing Sammy out of the picture. _

_In Oklahoma I couldn't help the thoughts of normalcy that came to mind. A house, family vehicle, the dog and picket fence. I would love to just have that for a day. But if it means leaving my boys, I'd pass a thousand times. Dean told me and Sam that he'd kill himself if he had that, but I know better. He might not wish for it like Sam or even me, but he wants to have a break. If anything else he just needs a break. _

_Maybe when all of this is finally over, we can slow down. Hunt every once in awhile. Live semi-normal lives. Have roots. _

_Yeah, that you be nice._

SsSsSsSs

Katie held her place on the firm mattress in the empty hotel room. The boys had gone to get food, and she had busied herself with her journal. She was glad that tonight she was going to have her own bed. The room had come with a couch, and she had offered to sleep on it. So technically she had her own couch, but still it was only built for one. She didn't like sharing beds with the boys in between hunts, or on hunts. There was a sense of possession that she felt and it made her uneasy.

She glanced down at her iPod, changing the song, and then returning to her journal. She hardly had any alone time with this job, and especially these boys, but she hated having it. There wasn't much she could do with twenty minutes in a run down hotel room. Katie thought about the times she'd spent with the Winchester boys when their father's had gone out on a hunting trip. They always came up with some way to amuse themselves for hours. Now that they were the hunters, amusing herself was the last thing on Katie's mind. She constantly worried and she was either recovering or mending someone's wounds from the last hunt.

That's exactly why she was here alone. She was still recovering from St. Louis. It had happened almost a month ago, but she didn't have much time to heal, and now it was just the soreness and bruising that was almost gone. Dean still asked her how she felt every time he saw her grimace for rub a sore spot. He still feel guilty for letting it happen to her.

Katie was pushed out of her thoughts when her cell phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out one earplug, thinking it was one of the boys wondering what she wanted for dinner, but she had a mild heart attack when she looked at the caller id. It read J. Winchester. She pulled out the other earplug, and sat up, quickly flipping the phone open.

"John," Katie thought she sounded frantic. She didn't want to scare him, but she couldn't believe he was calling her.

"Kat, how are you princess?" John asked her with a small laugh in his voice. She closed her eyes and thought of a good response. She had to tell him something.

"I'm okay, I've been really busy." She let that hang in between them, then something inside her snapped. "Chasing your sorry ass. What the hell is going on John? Do you realize that you left your son and me? He was heart broken, and Sam, don't even get me started on Sammy. You better have one hell of a reason, or I swear to God when I find you…" Katie couldn't finish her threat, because she knew deep down that she couldn't do anything to him. He was the only father she had left.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I had to go. I'm on it's trail." Katie felt her heart stop. Her blood ran cold through her body, and a sickening feeling formed at the bottom of her stomach, threatening to close off her air way.

"No, you couldn't have. It's been years. It has to be something else." Katie tried to reassure herself. She didn't want to believe that the demon that killed John's wife, and Sam's girlfriend, was stirring trouble. It had kept a low profile up until Palo Alto.

"Kat, you have to promise me that you will be careful. You're at risk just being with my boys. By the way…" John's hesitant voice shocked Katie. She knew he was worried about them, but he didn't want to talk to them yet.

"They're fine. Just a little bumped and bruised, nothing they haven't had before. They're not here by the way. I figured that would have been your first question. You couldn't have known I was alone." Katie said, but the silence from the other end of the conversation made her think. He had known she was alone, it was the only reason he called her. "You're here aren't you? John, why don't you just come and see us? They miss their father. I miss you, too."

"I can't, it's too complicated to get into right now. They'll be back soon. I want you to erase this call when I hang up. Call me in a couple weeks, I'll tell you what's going on, and if it's still safe for you to be with them. But only when they aren't around, you understand me?" Katie nodded shocked at what she was hearing, then realized that he couldn't see her.

"Yes, sir." Katie said quietly. She hated saying that, but it was the only way to let John know that she understood completely. "You're going to take me away again, aren't you?" Katie asked in a distant voice. She knew that was were this was leading.

"Maybe, they know that all of you are a weakness to me, which is why I left, but they could realize that you are a bargaining chip for all of us. It might be best if you go and stay with…"

"Yeah, I know the drill. I spent five years there. You promise you'll keep me posted. Every time I call I want specifics." Katie gave John her demands. She realized that she had almost gone back to a normal breathing routine, but she was beginning to fee as though an elephant was sitting on top of her chest.

"I promise, darlin'. Not a word about this to the boys. Don't tell them anything, and don't give them the slightest hint that you know where I am." John explained. Katie was beginning to hate his plan. She didn't like lying to her best friends, her brothers, her only family.

"Fine, but technically I don't know where you are." Katie told him.

"No, but you'll know where I'm not, and that's just as important. Let Sam and Dean follow my trail, but know that I'm not going to be there. I know it's not the best thing a father should do, but it's what I have to do to keep them safe." John finished. Katie lowered her head. She knew this had to be tearing John apart, just as much as the boys.

"John, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. You know I could never do anything to hurt you. I was just over reacting. If anything happens can I call you, secretly of course?" Katie asked. She wanted to know that she still had a father looking out for her. She hated not having her own Dad watching every move she made.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Just leave a message. And I'll try to pick up every once in a while. Just remember to erase it… I'm here for all of you." John finished slowly. Katie knew that he was about to hang up on her, but she just wanted to let it happen. Almost like it was a dying life. She wanted it to be quick, with nothing being left unsaid.

"Us too…" Katie said with tears stinging her eyes. She was about to be a balling mess, but she didn't mind. She heard Dean's car grumble into the parking lot of the hotel. John let out a slow breathe, she wondered if he was as upset as she was. Maybe he really needed someone that loved him to talk to.

"Well, it's time princess…" John's deep raspy voice told her, but he still hadn't canceled the call. Dean and Sam were at the door, and it almost felt like a forbidden love triangle or something stupid like that. Katie had to hide the love she had for the only father she had left.

"I love you…" Katie said slowly into the receiver. Dean and Sam had just walked in the door, Sam was the first one to notice the tears running down Katie's cheeks. Dean was still shocked from the 'I love you' he heard when he opened the door. He wanted to know who she was talking to.

"Me too…" John said as the line went dead. Katie tried to keep herself calm, but there was no way she was going take back those few moments with John. It almost felt like he died a little when he hung up. If she couldn't hear or see him, he might as well be, Katie thought.

"Katie, what's wrong?" Sam asked taking a seat next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and let her cry into it. Sam gave a worried look to his brother. Dean came over and kneeled in front of them.

"Katie, did something happen?" Dean asked placing one of his hands on top of her knee. Katie looked at him briefly, but laced her fingers through his from the top. She like the feeling of having them so close. She didn't want this moment to end. Even though, she thought, it would have been better if she didn't have streaked makeup, and she didn't have to lie to them in the next ten seconds.

"It was a friend of mine from when I was gone." Katie felt both of their grips tighten on her. She had expected it from Sam, but from Dean was a surprise. "He said a hunter we both knew was in trouble. I guess I just overreacted a little bit. I guess I'm just tired." Katie let her head fall to Sam's shoulder, and she moved her gaze from Sam to Dean. She absentmindedly played with the ring on Dean's left hand, not noticing that their fingers were still entwined.

"You should eat, then get to bed early. It's been a rough couple of days." Sam speaking into her hair told her, he let his lips gently brush the top of her forehead. She found it soothing. But as she closed her eyes she felt the awkwardness fall into place.

Her mind drifted back to that cool spring night. She was wrapped in Dean's arms in the backseat of the Impala. This moment fit perfectly with that one. She was half laying on him, and he held her hands much like he was now. Instead of Sam's soft lips against her skin, it was Dean's bruised ones. She was never going to forget the way his lips felt on her body.

"Kate," Katie's eyes shot open. She had just let herself do that. She had let herself fall back into the worst memory she carried with guilt. She slowly pulled away from both boys.

"Yeah, what did you say?" Katie asked, honestly not sure who had spoken to her.

"I asked if you wanted to wash off before you ate?" Dean said moving toward her again, with a concerned gaze. She knew that it wouldn't be long before she was spilling everything, especially under Dean's eyes.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Katie said, she quickly slipped her phone back in her pocket and made her way to the bathroom. Once inside she did as she was instructed. She erased the call, and then she sat on the edge of the bath tub, turning on the water, she hid her sobs.

"How much of that do you think was a lie?" Sam asked his brother as they separated the food. It was obvious to both brother's that Katie had been upset about something a little more close to home than a troubled hunter.

"Some of it, maybe all of it." Dean said honestly. He hated having to worry about her, but it looked like that was something he had to do. "Maybe she should sleep with you tonight?" Dean's words caught Sam off guard.

"What?" Sam looked shocked, and Dean couldn't hide the laugh Sam's face brought to him.

"Just to sleep, Sammy. When she use to cry before, she'd go to you. I just figured it would be nice if she had that again. You two had a strong relationship. I just don't want to see that go away because of one stupid thing." Dean explained, hoping his younger brother would agree with him.

"I'll ask her, but I don't think she's going to say yes. It might be a little weird." Dean rolled his eyes. Everything seemed weird between Katie and Sam lately.

"Just ask…" Dean said, moving to sit on his bed and eat.

The night passed by slowly for Sam. He tried his hardest to stay to one side of the bed and not move, but with his tall frame it was difficult. "Move Sam, for God's sake breathe." Katie whispered, trying not to wake up Dean. She had said yes to this idea, because she thought Sam was going to be okay with it. Obviously he wasn't.

"Sorry, it's just this is a little…" Sam trailed off he didn't want to say it again. They both knew exactly what it was.

"It's also kind of nice, but only if you relax. Here," Katie turned to her side, away from Sam. She pulled one of his arms around her waist, then the other under her neck. At first Sam was hesitant, but once he was in the position it was actually really nice. Katie wrapped her fingers around his, trying to warm his freezing fingertips. "Thank you, Sammy." Katie said into the darkness. She knew that Dean was only a few feet away from her, but for the first time in five years she didn't need him to be with her to feel safe. She closed her eyes, knowing that she wouldn't be able to see anything. In only a few seconds she was breathing in a slow rhythmic pace. Sam knew she was sleeping.

"'Night, Kat," Sam said, laying his head against hers softly. He was glad that he was finally okay with being so close to her. It was like they were back to normal, well normal for them. He had his sister back. And that realization was enough to silence any nightmare that came to him that night.


	8. Chapter 8

The Boys Are Back

The sound of a truck sent Sam shooting up from the comfort of his pillow. Katie shifted away from him, not paying attention to his heavy breathing and quick movement. Sam took deep breathes, trying to calm himself, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep tonight. The woman screaming at her window was burned into his retina. There was something familiar about this nightmare, something that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Sam?" Katie asked, she looked up at him from her curled up position beside him. She figured he had another one of his nightmares, but if he wasn't going back to sleep, she knew she couldn't either. That was the only down side to sharing a bed with Sam he always woke her up too. "Another nightmare?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Go back to sleep." Sam said, lying back down himself. He thought at least faking sleep would help calm his nerves. Katie looked at him suspiciously, but turned away from him. She was exhausted, and she'd question him about it in the morning.

SsSsSsSs

Katie walked out of the bathroom rubbing a towel through her hair. She smiled, looking at the concentration of the boys in front of her. She took a seat on the bed closest to Dean. Sam was still drawing on the same hotel pad as he was when she left to take a shower. She knew it had to do with the nightmare he had last night, but she didn't want to bring that up yet.

"Alright, I've been cruising some websites. I think I've found a few candidates for our next gig. A fishing trawler found of the coast of Cali, it's crew vanished. And we've got some cattle mutilations in West Texas." Dean went down the list. He looked up, concerned that no one was listening to him. Katie's eyes connected with his, she smiled softly at him, then they both turned their gazes towards Sam. He was still busy drawing whatever it was he had all over the pad. "Hey!" Dean yelled trying to get his younger brother's attention. "Am I boring you with this hunting evil stuff?"

Sam looking up, his eyes met both Dean and Katie's, but he didn't focus on them. He just went back to his drawing. "No, I'm listening keep going." Sam said in almost a whisper. Katie raised an eyebrow, before Dean turned back to the computer screen.

"And here, a Sacramento man shot himself in the head." He turned away from the computer screen to look at Sam. "Three times." Dean held up three fingers, swiping them through the air, thinking that would bring Sam's attention back to the cases. "Any of these things blowing up your shirt pal?" Dean asked tired of the disinterest coming from his brother.

"Wait I've seen this before." Sam said, getting up from the bed. Katie and Dean followed him with their eyes.

"Seem what?" Katie asked. She was also getting tired of having Sam's head in so many places at once. She knew that these nightmares were really throwing him off. Sam pulled out John's journal, throwing it open on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, but Sam started looking through the papers, finally pulling out an old photo of the Winchester family. Sam turned it so that the picture on the note pad matched up exactly with the tree in the photo.

"Dean, I know where we have to go next." Sam said turning towards his brother and Katie, both were waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Where?" Dean asked. Katie laid on her elbows on the bed. She knew this was going to become one of those discussions that she was safer out of.

"Back home, back to Kansas." Sam said, his breathing getting heavier. Katie's gaze went from his standing form to Dean. The look on his face was one of pure confusion.

After shaking his head with a small laugh, Dean added, "Okay random where did that come from?"

"Alright, this photo was taken in front of our old house right? The house where mom died?" Sam asked lying the photo in front of Dean. Katie lifted up, turning so that she could see too.

"Yeah," Dean said, no sure where this was going.

"It didn't burn down, right. Not completely, they rebuilt it right?" Sam continued. Dean didn't want to hear all of this. He hated thinking about that night, about their mom.

"I guess so yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Sam took a cautious seat opposite Dean.

"Okay this is going to sound crazy, but the family living in our old house, I think they might be in danger." Sam finished. Katie stared at him. She could tell that there was still something he was telling them, but she wasn't going to pry.

"Why would you think that?" Dean was starting to worry. This was sounding crazier by the minute. He didn't know what to think.

"Um…just, erm…look just," Sam didn't know what he was going to tell Dean. He honestly didn't think his brother would believe him. "You just gotta trust on this, okay." Sam finished, walking away.

"Okay, whoa whoa, trust you?" Dean said getting up and following his brother over to the bed where he started to pack. Katie didn't know what she should be doing. Everything was just really confusing. "Come on man, that's weak. You gotta give me a little bit more than that."

"I can't really explain it is all." Sam said pausing in his packing.

"Well, tough.. I'm not going anywhere until you do." Dean said starting to get really upset about this whole situation.

Sam stopped what he was doing. Taking a deep breath. "I have these nightmares."

"I've noticed." Dean said, not seeing the relevance. Katie snaked her hand around his wrist, giving his a glance. She wanted him to stay calm, all they needed was another Winchester showdown.

"Well sometimes they come true." Sam finished. Katie looked up at Dean. She didn't know what to say, and it seemed neither did Dean.

"Come again?" Katie finally asked. It was obvious that Dean wasn't going to say anything anytime soon.

"I dreamt about Jessica's death for days before it happened."

"Sam, people have weird dreams." Katie said, pulling Dean down onto the bed next to her. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"No, I dreamt about the blood dripping, her on the ceiling, the fire, everything. I didn't do anything about it because I didn't believe it. And now I'm dreaming about that tree, our house, and about some woman inside screaming for help. I mean that's where it all started, man. It has to mean something right?"

"I don't know." Dean finally said, looking back at the photo in his hands. Katie ran a hand up and done his back unconsciously.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Sam asked as he took a seat across from the two. "This woman might be in danger. I mean, this might even be the thing that killed Mom and Jessica."

"Alright, would you just slow down." Dean pulled away from Katie, and got off the bed. This was starting to be too much for him. "I mean, first you tell me you've got the shining, and then you tell me I've got to go back home. Especially when…" Katie could see the pain in his eyes. She knew what he was talking about, and knew how hard this was for him.

"When what?" Sam had never seen his brother so upset. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew it had something to do with their old house.

"When I swore to myself that I'd never go back there." Dean finished, he tried to focus on anything besides the two people in the room with him. He turned around, if there was anything that he was going to control in this conversation, then it was going to be his emotions. He wasn't going to let Sam see the tears that were threatening to fall from his eye.

"Look, Dean, we have to check his out." Sam said trying to get his brother to do the right thing. A woman was in trouble and they were the only ones that could help her.

Dean turned around slowly. "I know we do." Katie gazed up at Dean. She didn't know what to do. This was the first real hunt that got them close to their past, and wasn't sure if she belonged on this one. But she knew she had to be there for them. Especially Dean.

SsSsSsSs

The drive to Lawrence was tense and awkward. Katie sat in her usual spot in the back flipping through the pages of her dad's journal. She needed something to occupy her time, because the boys weren't saying a word.

Finally when Dean pulled the Impala to a stop across the street from their house, Katie was in awe. It was even cuter than in the pictures she'd seen. The thought of Sam and Dean living in an actual house was such a stretch for her. Sometimes she even doubted their existence before she came into their life. She couldn't imagine how hard it would be to be back in the house that your mother died in. She knew this case was going to be hard for them all.

"You going to be alright, man?" Sam asked as he watched his brother look out towards the house.

"Let me get back to you on that." Dean said causally, glancing at Sam and then Katie in the rearview mirror. Sam got out of the car, Dean slowly following him. Katie took her time. She didn't even know if they wanted her to come with them. But Dean wrapped a reassuring arm around her waist and walked with her, following Sam up to the door. "You know, I'm going to need you on this one." Dean whispered, causing Katie to smile. It was nice to know that he needed her with him.

"If you say so." Katie said, causing Dean to squeeze her playfully. She put her arm around him, and they finally stepped up onto the porch next to Sam. Katie slowly let her smile fade, and focused on the door. Dean felt her stiffen, and let go of her, his head shaking subtly in disappointment. He was the one on the verge of a mental breakdown, and Katie was worried about upsetting Sam.

"Yes?" A woman asked as she pulled the door open slightly. Sam gazed at her, not believing this was the same woman from his dream. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'ma. We're from the federal…" Dean began, but was cut off early by Sam.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean, and that's our friend Katie." Sam introduced them. "We use to live here. You know, we were just driving around, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place."

Jenny looked at them almost confused for a few seconds, then remembered something. "Winchester," She repeated. "Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your old photos the other night."

"You did?" Dean asked amazed that there were still things that belonged to them in the house. Katie had to admit she was a little excited. She loved seeing their old photos that John showed her when she was younger.

Jenny did another once over on the three before moving further into the house, pulling the door with her, "Ok, yeah come on in." She said, Sam following her into the house eagerly, Dean on the other hand was still uncomfortable. Katie trailed behind Dean. She watched as he took in the house, almost as if he'd never seen it before. She carefully placed a hand in his, and stepped in front of him.

As they came closer to the kitchen, a faint chant of 'Juice, Juice' rang through the house. It was safe to say it came from a young child, and sure enough once in the kitchen a little boy was jumping in his play pen. "That's Richy. He's kind of a juice junky." Jenny explained, as she went over to the refrigerator, pulling a latch to open it. "But hey, at least he won't get scurvy." Jenny said with a little hint of a baby's voice as she handed her son a juice cup. She walked back over to where the three still stood in front of a table, which was occupied by a young girl coloring. "Sari, this is Sam and Dean. They use to live here." Jenny introduced her daughter.

"Hi," Sari smiled, seeming a little shy. Katie smiled back, she hated to think about the fact that these nice people were in any kind of danger.

"Hey, Sari." Sam said, Dean just waving at her, again stiff and uncomfortable. Katie squeezed his hand a little for reassurance, at least he was trying.

"So you just moved in?" Dean asked Jenny.

"Yeah, from Wichita." She said, looking up from her daughter.

"You got family here, or…" Dean let his sentence hang, he didn't want to pry, but he needed the conversation to continue. Katie could see Jenny become a little sad. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about her past.

"No I just, um, needed a fresh start, that's all." Jenny paused inhaling to collect herself again. "So a new town, new job. I mean as soon as I find one. New house," Jenny smiled stiffly, taking her daughter's plate to the sink.

"So, how're you liking it so far?" Sam asked. This seemed to make Jenny seem a little more comfortable.

"Well," Jenny turned to face them again. "All due respect to your childhood home, I mean you must have a lot of happy memories here. But this place has its issues." Jenny finished.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Well, its just getting old. I mean, like the wiring you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly." Jenny said. Dean smiled, but didn't really want to think much of it, he needed more than that.

"That's too bad, what else?"

"Well the sinks backed up, there are rats in the basement, I'm sorry I don't mean to complain." Jenny apologized. Katie took in everything she had said. It was beginning to look like every sign of a haunting.

"No," Dean reassured her, this was what he needed to hear. "Have you seen the rats or just heard the scratching?"

"It's just the scratching, actually."

"Mom," Sari's call drew everyone's attention to her. "Ask them if it was here when they lived here?" Jenny almost looked embarrassed by her daughter's question.

"What, Sari?" Katie asked.

"The thing in my closet." She said, Jenny kneeled down in front of her.

"No, baby. There's nothing in their closets. Right?" Jenny turned to the three. The boys shared a look of worry, and Katie knew they were thinking the same thing she was.

"Right. No of course not." Sam said, reassuring the young girl.

"She had a nightmare the other night." Jenny explained, but this seemed to upset Sari. She went from looking at her mother to the three visitors in front of her.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came out of my closet, and it was one fire." Sari finished. Sam and Dean shared on last glance before excusing themselves from the house.

"Did you hear that, a figure on fire." Sam started. He and Dean were walking briskly from the house. Katie was trailing behind them, giving them some space.

"And that woman, Jenny. That's the woman from your dreams?" Dean asked making sure that this was exactly what Sam had been talking about earlier.

"Yeah, and you hear what she was talking about? Scratching, flickering lights, both signs of a malevolent spirit." Sam continued.

"Yeah, I'm just freaked out that your weirdo visions are coming true." Dean admitted. Katie nodded her head slightly at his statement. That was the biggest shocker from today's events.

"Well forget about that for a minute." Sam told his brother as they crossed the street back to the Impala. "The thing in the house, do you think it's the thing that killed mom and Jessica?"

"I don't know." Dean said, slightly loosing is cool. He was trying hard to stay calm about everything, but this was a lot to digest in such a short time.

"Well has it come back or has it been here the whole time?" Sam asked another question, this time Dean knew he wasn't going to be able to stay calm.

"Or maybe it's something else entirely, Sam, we don't know yet." Dean said stopping just before the car.

"Well those people are in danger, Dean. We need to get them out of that house." Sam pleaded with his brother. Katie could tell that Sam's intentions were good, but she also knew that Dean wasn't going to be able to take many more of his questions.

"And we will." Dean said trying his best to make sure his brother knew that he was on his side.

"No, I mean now." Sam said. That was the last thing Katie was going to let slide passed.

"And how are we going to do that, huh? Do you have a story she's going to believe?" Katie asked him. She needed him to get his head out of his nightmare and move into the present. He wasn't thinking clearly.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Sam asked. Katie stared at him, then turned to Dean. Shifting her glance from one brother to the other. She knew she had to get them as far away from this house as she could just to clear their heads. She had to get them to act as if this was like any other hunt.

SsSsSsSs

The three stood outside the Impala at a local gas station. Dean leaning against the trunk, Sam leaning against the passenger side door, and Katie in between them. It was the only place that Katie thought would seem familiar, yet isolated. It was like any other gas station they'd been too, and that made it the perfect place to think through everything. "We just gotta chill out, that's all." Katie looked from one brother to the other. "You know, if this was any other kind of job what would we do?" Sam let out a deep calming breath, and moved closer to where Dean was standing, Katie following him.

"We'd try to figure out what we're dealing with. We'd dig into the history of the house." He finished, looking at his brother. Katie knew that this was going to be hard, but she needed them level-headed. It wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to pretend this was just another case.

"Exactly," Dean finally chimed in. "Except this time we already know what happened." Dean said standing up, Katie could tell that he was trying his best to not let this affect him. Katie sat on the hood, smiling at Dean sympathetically.

"Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?" Sam wanted to know. He was just a baby when it happened, and Dean was not older than five. It might seem like they knew a lot, but did they really?

"About that night you mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered taking a seat next to Katie.

"Not much. I remember the fire. The heat. Then I carried you out the front door." Dean finished.

"You did?" Sam asked, surprised at what his brother was telling him.

"Yeah," Dean said, then looked over to where Sam was sitting, "What you never knew that?"

"No," Sam said simply. He realized now that he did owe Dean a little more than what he's given him in the past.

"And, well, you know Dad's story as well as I do. Mom was…" Katie shared a look with Sam. They had both heard the story many times, it was still heard for them to hear, and obviously hard to tell, by the stammering of Dean's voice. "Was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her."

"And John never had a theory on what did it?" Katie asked.

"If he did, he kept it to himself." Dean said, talking a seat next to Katie. "God knows we asked him enough times."

"Okay," Sam said, taking the business approach to the situation. "So if we're going to figure out what's going on know, we have to figure out what happened back then, and see if it's the same thing."

"Yeah," Dean said, not even looking at his brother. Katie could tell that he had gone into his own thoughts. Slowly he was pulling himself out of them and back into reality. "Talk to Dad's friends, neighbors, people who were around at the time."

"Does this feel like just another job to you?" Sam asked, causing Katie to give them both a sympathetic glance. She tried, and that was all she really could do.

"I'll be right back." Dean said moving away from the car. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Katie watched him leave, while Sam just stared at the spot where his brother once stood. She didn't know what to do. This was the first case that had hit the boys close to home, and she didn't know where she stood in it all. This was before her, and a part of her thought that she would be better out of it, but the look on Sam and Dean's faces when they saw their house again, told her that they were going to need an unbiased opinion in the end.

"I wish our Dad was here." Sam said simply. Her didn't really say it to Katie, or to anyone in particular, he just had to get it out. He wanted his father to be here to help them through this, tell them what to do even. It would just make things easier.

"We'll do fine without him." Katie reassured him, placing a gentle hand on top of his. He looked over at her with a small, sad smile. Leaning over she gave him a light hug, glancing over his shoulder to where Dean had disappeared.

Dean glanced over his shoulder quickly, making sure Sam and Katie were still at the car. He turned the corner with one last glace, seeing Katie move closer to Sam, giving him a hug. He wished it was him she was comforting. His cell phone was pulled out of his pocket, and his fingers flew over the numbers. He knew that he'd get the voice mail, and the all too familiar message rang through his ears. "This is John Winchester. If this is an emergency, call my son Dean at 866-907-3235."

"Dad," Dean started, throwing another glance over his shoulder. "I know I've left you messages before. I don't even know if you get them. But I'm with Sam, and we're in Lawrence, and there's something in our old house. I don't know if it's the same thing that killed Mom or not…" Dean stopped for a moment, trying to push back the tears that were threatening to come.

Katie knew something was up with Dean, she slowly pulled away from Sam. "I'll be right back okay." Katie said softly, moving in the same direction Dean had gone.

"But, I don't know what to do. So whatever you're doing, if you could just get here. Please, I need your help, Dad." Dean shut his phone, staring down at the dirty cement below his feet. He wanted to be strong for Sam, but he couldn't do this. Not by himself.

Katie watched Dean stand there. It killed her every time Dean had to leave his father a message, when all she had to do was call at night and speak with him. It didn't seem right, or fair. But it was what John wanted, and there was no arguing with that. "Hey," Katie said casually, trying to make it look like she just walked over. "You okay?"

Dean turned, hoping she couldn't tell what a mess he was turning into. "Yeah, you ready to go?" He said while moving back to the car. Katie knew better than that though. She stepped in front of him, their eyes locking. He didn't need to say anything. They had been together long enough to know what the other was thinking without words. She moved closer to him, wrapping her arms around him. Standing slightly on her toes, Katie placed her chin in the crook of his neck.

"You know he's a jerk for not being here. But you boys got the next best thing." Katie whispered, giving him a small peck on the cheek. Dean pulled his head back slightly to look at her, their faces said nothing thrilling, but their eyes were on fire. Katie moved closer slowly, maybe just a quick kiss would hold off the urge she had had since they left New Orleans nearly three months ago.

Sam pulled his eyes away from them. He didn't know what he was thinking. Katie had always been Dean's girl, but there was always a 'what if' in the back of his mind. He hated to admit it, but the feelings he had when he was seventeen rushed back in a quick wave of jealousy and rage. Why wasn't he good enough? Sam would never be able to ask Katie that, but it was a nagging question all the same.

SsSsSsSs

Sam, Dean, and Katie started their investigation at Guenther's repair shop. It was owned by one of John's closest friends from before the fire, and seemed to be the best place to start looking for answers.

"So you and John Winchester, you use to own this garage together?" Dean asked as the three followed Mr. Guenther out of the offices.

"Yeah we use to." Mr. Guenther answered turning to look at them. "A long time ago. It must be twenty years since John disappeared. So why are the cops interested all of a sudden?"

"We're reopening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them." Dean told the man.

"Well what do you want to know about John?" Mr. Guenther asked, ready to help anyway he could. Katie was amazed to see someone who was actually a friend of John's, usually he didn't keep many friends. John was a guy that got under your skin after a week or so. Not many people liked that about him.

"Whatever you remember," Katie said stepping in. "You know whatever sticks out in your mind."

"Well, he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that." He said with a smile. "And whatever the game he hated to loose, you know. It was the whole Marine thing. But he sure loved Mary, and he doted on those kids." Katie couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face. It was like hearing all of John's best qualities, and not caring about his faults.

"But that was before the fire?" Sam asked, looking at his brother quickly.

"That's right." Mr. Guenther nodded.

"He ever talk about that night?" Katie asked.

"No, not at first. I think he was in shock." Katie noticed his eyes sadden at the thought of it.

"Yeah," Dean cut in. "But eventually? What did he say about it?"

"He wasn't thinking straight, he said…" They noticed his uneasiness on the subject, and Katie glanced at both the boys. "He said something caused that fire and killed Mary."

"He ever say what did it?" Dean asked hoping there was something they could look into.

"Nothing did it. It was an accident, an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but…"

"But what?" Dean asked trying his hardest to get something out of this guy.

"He just got worse and worse."

"How?" Katie asked in a gentler tone than Dean had used before. She could tell he was beginning to get frustrated.

"Oh, he started reading these strange old books. He started going to see this palm reader in town."

"Palm reader? Do you have a name?" Dean asked, glad that they actually got something useful.

"No," Mr. Guenther said. They could tell by his tone that he wasn't interested in talking to them anymore. And Katie couldn't blame him, the questions were getting weirder, and Dean was beginning to loose his temper. Sam and Katie were the only two still holding it together it seemed.

SsSsSsSs

Katie and Dean were leaning against the Impala while Sam flipped through a phone book. They were trying to find the palm reader, hoping it would lead them to the answers they needed.

"All right," Sam said flipping another page. "So there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There's someone named El Divino. There's the mysterious Mr. Fortensky." Sam said with a big smile. Katie laughed with him, but Dean just stayed straight faced. "Missouri Mosley. Some dude named…"

"Wait, wait," Dean said stopping his brother. "Missouri Mosley?"

"What?" Sam asked, he didn't know what had made this name stick out.

"That's a psychic?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, yeah I guess." Sam asked confused.

"Dad's journal." Dean said moving around to open the car door. He pulled the journal out of his bag. Katie gave Sam a confused look, then turned to Dean. "Here, look at this." Sam did as he was told. "First page, first sentence." Dean said showing the page to his brother.

"'I went to Missouri, and I learned the truth.'" Sam read aloud. Finally understanding what his brother was getting at.

"I always thought he meant the state." Dean told them with a small shrug and a smile. Finally they were getting somewhere.


	9. Chapter 9

Mama

Dean and Sam were waiting too see Missouri. They were sitting in two chairs that were against the staircase. Katie was still outside, she had told the boys that she just needed some fresh air, but she was really trying to call John. Katie walked back into the house, just as Missouri came into the room. A man was walking towards the door, he gave Katie a once over while smiling at her. She took a seat in a chair next to Dean.

"Alright then, don't you worry about a thing." Missouri said following the guy to the door. "Your wife is crazy about you."

"Well, thank you." The man said, before Missouri closed the door.

"Poor bastard," Missouri turned, looking at the three waiting for her. "His woman is cold banging the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Dean asked with a small laugh.

"People don't come here for the truth. They come here for good news." Missouri said, walking back to the room she had exited earlier. She stopped, looking at them expectantly. "Well, Sam, Dean, Katie. Come on, I ain't got all day." She told them waving them in. The three shared a look before following her. Katie stayed back a little, glancing around the house. She looked up the stairs quickly, before stopping a little behind Dean in the door way. "Let me get a look at you." Missouri said as she turned to look at them with a smile on her face. "You boys grew up handsome," she turned her attention to Dean. "And you were one goofy looking kid too." Katie and Sam couldn't help the smiles that came when they got a look at his face. "And Katie sweetheart, you look more and more like your Momma as you grow up." Missouri said, smiling sweetly at her. Dean placed an arm around her, pulling Katie further into the room.

"You okay?" Dean asked her quietly as Missouri moved over to where Sam stood. Katie smiled tightly, with a small nod of her head.

"Sam," Missouri said, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry about your girlfriend. And your father. He's missing?" Missouri asked. Worry was written all over her face. The boys stared at her in amazement.

"How did you know all that?" Sam asked, Dean and Katie shared his shock.

"Well, you were just thinking it, just know," Missouri answered simply. Giving them a look of confusion. Katie was amazed she had no idea Missouri was this good. Dean and Sam were just as amazed, and they wanted to know more.

"Where is he? Is he ok?" Dean asked, looking at Missouri expectantly.

"I don't know." Missouri told him with a slow shake of her head.

"Don't know? You're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Missouri didn't take this comment lightly. Katie and Sam shared a quick glance, before Missouri turned to Dean.

"Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half?" Missouri asked. It was clear to all of them that she didn't like people questioning her abilities. "You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit. Please." Missouri said motioning to the couch next to the doorway. The three did as they were told, not wanting to anger Missouri again. Sam and Katie shared another smile as they took their seats. Dean on the other hand didn't seem too pleased with the reprimand he had just received. Katie looked at him, biting the corner of her lip, trying not to show the wide smile that was on her face. But she knew he could still see it in her eyes. Dean adjusted on the couch, which drew Missouri's attention back to him.

"Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm gonna whack you with a spoon," Missouri said, causing Dean to stare at her in innocence. Katie and Sam glanced at each other quickly knowing that he would have done just that if Missouri hadn't known it was coming.

"I didn't do anything," Defensively Dean sat up a little straighter.

"Well you were thinking about it," Missouri told him, clearly reminding him of her powers.

"Ok," Katie said, trying to bring the conversation back to the reason they were there. "So when did you first meet John?" Katie placed one of her hands on top of Dean's subconsciously. She was literally sandwiched in between the two boys, and she just couldn't control her actions.

"He came for a reading," Missouri began to explain to them. "A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say I drew back the curtains for him."

"What about the fire?" Dean asked anxiously to get to the important stuff. "Do you know about what killed our mom?" He asked a little on the timid side, he didn't want to relive it, but it had to be known sooner or later. Sooner was just better.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing."

"And could you?" Sam asked finally bringing himself into the conversation.

"I don't…." Missouri seemed to stubble through her words. Clearly she wasn't sure how to present them with her findings.

"What was it?" Sam asked trying to get her to tell them whatever see knew.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil," Missouri told them. Katie watched as Missouri got out of her chair, and began pacing the floor. Her hand tightened around Dean's. She suddenly realized that John was right. She didn't need to be involved with anything that concerned the thing that killed Mary or Jess, mostly because she could be the next casualty.

After explaining everything they had learned so far, Missouri tried to put all the pieces together. "So you think something is back in that house?"

"Definitely," Sam answered sure of what they had told her.

"I don't understand," Missouri mused. It was obvious that she was mostly thinking out loud, but they wanted to help her through the process.

"What?" Sam tried coaxing the information out of her.

"I haven't been back inside but I've been keeping an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?" Missouri asked. Katie shook her head. It was the question of all questions, nothing seemed to make any sense at this moment in time.

"I don't know," Sam answered, glancing at Dean and then Katie quickly before continuing with his thought. "But dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once, it just feels like something's starting."

"That's a comforting thought," Dean said, causing Katie to give his hand another quick squeeze. She locked eyes with Sam, they all knew that this job wasn't going to be anything like the others they had worked on.

They were getting ready to go back to the house. Missouri was going to look around, and see if there was anything she could sense that was out of the ordinary. Katie on the other hand wasn't all that thrilled about going back there. She was suddenly struck with the realization that she might be in danger, just like John had told her.

"Katie," Dean asked walking up behind her. He placed a hand on the small of her back, trying to comfort her. "What's up?"

"Nothing, it's just…" Katie turned away from his stare. "Maybe you three should do this on your own. I can just stay here?" Katie was practically pleading with him. Dean could see the fear that was hidden behind her small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be okay I guess." Dean pulled away and looked at Missouri who nodded at them.

"You just make yourself at home, darling." Katie smiled at them as they walked out the door and toward the Impala. Closing the door slowly, Katie collapsed against it. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so afraid.

SsSsSsSs

Jenny opened the door, cradling her son in her arms, to find Sam, Dean, and Missouri standing there. "Sam, Dean. What are you doing here?" She asked, trying to calm herself down from her resent shock.

"Hey, Jenny," Sam's words came out soft, he could tell that something was wrong. "This is our friend, Missouri."

"If it's not too much trouble we were hoping to show her the old house," Dean said, trying to come off as polite as possible. "You know, for old time's sake."

"You know what? This isn't a good time. I'm kinda busy," Jenny said as she began to close the door.

"Listen, Jenny, its important…." Dean started to explain, but was cut off by Missouri's hand connected with the back of his head. "Ow," Dean turned to look at the woman that smacked him. He was beginning to really hate having her around, she seemed to have it out for him.

"Give the poor girl a break. Can't you see she's upset?" Missouri scolded before turning to Jenny. "Forgive this boy. He means well. He's just not the sharpest tool in the shed. But hear me out." Missouri said calmly, she knew Jenny was worried, and she needed their help.

"About what?" Jenny asked glancing from Missouri to the boys behind her.

"About this house." Missouri told her gesturing to the house around them.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny tried to play off her fears.

"I think you know what I'm talking about. You think there's something in this house. Something that wants to hurt your family. Am I mistaken?"

"Who are you?" Jenny asked, looking at the three people that stood in her doorway. She was beginning to think there was something very different about these people. They weren't who they said they were.

"We're people who can help. Who can stop this thing," Missouri tried to reassure the young mother. "But you're gonna have to trust us just a little."

SsSsSsSs

Katie was sitting on the stairs, a steaming up in her hands. She didn't know what to say, or how to act. She had so many emotions running through her at this time that she thought she would explode if she didn't do anything about them. "How much longer?" Katie's voice came out smaller than she would have liked.

John looked up from his own cup, "I don't know. It's just not the right time." He explained to her. Katie looked at him, her big brown eyes pleading with him. "I just need time."

"You know I hate lying to them." Katie told him plainly. John nodded his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Katie squeezed her eyes closed, wrapping her small arms around John. She missed him, he was the only father she had left, and sometimes a girl just needs a dad. "God I miss him sometimes." Katie whispered into his shoulder, letting a single tear fall from her eyes. "Sometimes you need family." Katie said, trying to sound a little stronger than she had a few minutes ago. She pulled away from him, wiping the tear away.

"Kaitlin, you have family. Me, my boys, we are your family." John reassured her, placing a hand on top of hers. Katie smiled up at him, she knew he was right, she just needed it to be said sometimes.

SsSsSsSs

"If there's a dark energy around here, this room should be the center of it," Missouri said as she entered Sari's room. The boys followed her in, watching as she moved around the room.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"This used to be your nursery, Sam. This is where it all happened." Missouri explained. The boys couldn't help the pull of their eyes to the ceiling. While Missouri continued to wandered round the room, hovering over certain items, Dean decided it was time to do come investigating of his own.

"That an EMF?" Missouri asked with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah," Dean said not letting his eyes leave the device in his hands.

"Amateur," Missouri stated as she continued her pervious actions. The EMF meter in Dean's hand began to light up and beep franticly, grabbing both Dean and Sam's attention.

"I don't know if you boys should be disappointed or relieved but this ain't the thing that took your mom," Missouri told them as she looked over to where they were still standing by the door.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, wondering if just maybe she was wrong, but Missouri's nod was all the reassurance she gave. "How do you know?"

"It isn't the same energy I felt last time I was here. It's something different."

"What is it?" Dean asked not understanding why something else would in the house.

"Not it. Them," Missouri said as she opened the closet doors and walked inside. "There's more than one spirit in this place."

"What are they doing here?"

"They're here because of what happened to your family," Missouri began to explain as she made her way out of the closet and over to where the boys stood. "You see, all those years ago, real evil came to you. It walked this house. That kind of evil leaves wounds. And sometimes wounds get infected."

"I don't understand," Sam said.

"This place is a magnet for paranormal energy," Missouri explained further. "It's attracted a poltergeist. A nasty one. And it won't rest until Jenny and her babies are dead."

"You said there was more than one spirit," Sam said.

"There is," Missouri said walking back to the closet. "I just can't quite make out the second one."

"Well, one things for damn sure," Dean began, walking further into the room, then turning to face Sam and Missouri. "Nobody's dying in this house ever again. So whatever is here how do we stop it?"

SsSsSsSs

Missouri had called Katie, telling her what ingredients to get together to banish the spirits from the house. Now that all four of them were back at Missouri's house and working together things were going to be a little easier.

Missouri told the group just how they were going to stop these spirits, Missouri was walking round the room while Dean and Katie sat at the table, Dean wrapping up bundles of herbs, Sam was standing across form Katie, a pensive look on his face. She could tell something was wrong, but she didn't want to pry in front of everyone.

"So, what is all this stuff anyway?" Dean asked, as he sprinkled some ingredients on the fabric.

"Angelica Root, Van Van oil, crossroad dirt," Missouri answered. "A few other odds and ends."

"Yeah, what are we supposed to do with it?" Katie asked, as she watched Sam.

"We're gonna put them inside the walls in the north, south, east, west corners on each floor of the house," Missouri answered Katie, taking a seat next to her.

"We're gonna be punching holes in the drywall, Jenny's gonna love that," Dean said glancing at his brother.

"She'll live," Missouri said with a small smirk. Katie gave a small smile, still watching Sam.

"And this will destroy the spirits?" Sam asked.

"It should," Missouri answered. "It should purify the house completely. We'll each take a floor."

While Sam and Missouri talked, Dean looked at the herbs that were in his hands, carefully licking the mixture from his fingers. He pulled a face, wiping his fingers on his shirt, and hoping no one had seen. Katie on the other hand had, and she punched him lightly on the leg, giving him a look that told him just how stupid his 'taste-the-strange-herbs' idea had been. She continued to listen to Missouri, unconsciously letting her hand rest on his thigh.

"But we work fast," Missouri continued, her tone getting lower and an air of seriousness filled the room. "Once the spirits realize what we're up to things are gonna get bad."

SsSsSsSs

Later that night, Missouri ushered Jenny and her kids out of the house. "Look, I just… I'm not sure I'm comfortable leaving you guys here alone," Jenny said nervously to Missouri.

"Just take your kids to the movies or something and it will be over by the time you get back. Ok," Missouri told her. Jenny, though reluctantly, left Missouri, Sam, Dean and Katie alone in her house. She walked down the steps of her house with her kids while Missouri went back in the house ready for the night ahead.

Sam had chosen the second floor, walking into the master bedroom with a hammer and a bag of herb mixture in his hand. Looking around him, he chose a spot by the far wall, kneeling on the floor and tapping the wall to find a hollow spot. Behind him a lamp chord began to move, slowly snaking across the floor.

Downstairs Dean moved into the kitchen, moving different appliances out of the way before tapping with the end of his axe, looking for a hollow spot. He punched the hole, but before he could place the herbs in the wall, a drawer opened.

Missouri and Katie had taken the basement. They were looking around for the perfect spot to place their sacs of herbs. Finding a gap in the wall, Missouri placed her sac inside.

Katie continued to walk around, waiting for Missouri to come back upstairs. Suddenly there was a steady scraping as a chest of drawers flew across the room towards Missouri. Turning, Katie screamed to get her attention, but it was too late. It pinned Missouri against the wall.

In the kitchen, Dean had a feeling something wasn't right, his sixth sense was kicking in. He had just put the herbs inside the wall when the sound of soft scraping of metal caught his ears. Turning quickly, he ducked in time, the cabinet where his head had been was now pinned with a knife.

Dean turned the kitchen table over, shielding himself from any other objects set on impaling him. The table was then impaled with knives, Dean backing away from their protruding tips.

Sam hearing the lamp behind him fall turned slightly to see what had caused it. Before he realized what was happening, the chord was around him neck choking him. He tried to get the herbs in the wall, but he couldn't reach. With all the strength he could find he tried to pull the chord away from his neck, but the action was useless.

Dean ran in just in time to see his little brother begin to lose consciousness. "Sam," he called running over to his brother's side. He tried, much as Sam had before, to get the chord off of his neck. Finally realizing it wasn't going to work, Dean grabbed the herbs standing up and kicking a whole in the wall. He ducked as a white flash over took the house, expelling the spirit. Moving back to Sam, Dean unwrapped the chord, pulling Sam limply to him.

SsSsSsSs

Exhausted from the horror of the night, Sam, Dean, Katie and Missouri stood kitchen where the floor covered in food, tables and draws open, and the furniture upturned.

"You sure this is over?" Sam asked unsure, he couldn't shake the feeling he was getting.

"I'm sure. Why?" She asked, turning to him. "Why do you ask?"

"Never mind. It's nothing, I guess," Sam said as they heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, then the hallway light switching on, No one moved, they didn't know how they were going to explain what happened to Jenny.

"Hello? We're home," Jenny called as she walked into the kitchen with Richie and Sari. She was amazed to see what was once her nice clean kitchen in shambles. "What happened?"

"Hi," Sam said with a nervous smile. "Sorry. We'll… we'll pay for all of this." This comment, however, earned a glare from Dean. Katie had to suppress the laugh that was trying to escape.

"Don't you worry. Dean's gonna clean up this mess," Missouri assured Jenny, and Dean's glare was now aimed at her as she turned to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Get the mop," Missouri said. Dean looked at her, Katie and Sam sharing small smiled. Missouri read his mind quickly before he turned away. "And don't cuss at me."

Dean gave her another look before turning away, muttering something under his breath that was most certainly cussing. Katie and Sam burst into fits of laughter as Dean exited the room.

SsSsSsSs

After the house was cleaned and the spirits gone, Katie, Sam, Dean, and Missouri were glad they had helped Jenny. Katie walked out of the house, Dean and Sam helping Missouri, followed behind her.

Jenny lay in her bed, reading a magazine, yawned. After the long day she's had it was beginning to wear her out. Throwing the magazine on the nightstand and switching the light off, she got comfortable under her covers. Finally Jenny let sleep take over. But the moment was short lived. Suddenly her bed began to shake uncontrollably. She began to scream, fumbling to get out of the covers and off the bed.

Outside, Sam, Dean and Katie were sitting in the Impala. Sam was keeping a close eye on the house. Katie tried to stay awake, but the longer she laid in the back seat the more sleep seemed to win the battle.

"Right, so tell me again, what are we still doing here?" Dean asked Sam, since it had been his suggestion they stay and watch the house for the night.

"I don't know," Sam said. "I just…. I still have a bad feeling."

"Why?" Dean asked again, getting frustrated with his brother's vague answers. "Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubinstien thing. The house should be clean. This should be over."

"Yeah," Sam answered. "Well, probably, but I just wanna make sure, that's all."

"Yeah, well, problem is, I could be sleeping in a bed right now," Dean said, slouching back against the chair, trying to get comfortable in the small space he had.

"I second that," Katie said, raising a hand aimlessly in the air. Sam kept an eye on the house, knowing something was going to happen. His eyes scanning to the top window, Sam saw his vision coming to life. Jenny was pounding against her window screaming for help.

"Katie, Dean!" Sam called, jumping out of the car. Dean and Katie got up searching for what Sam had seen. Quickly opening the doors, Katie and Dean jumped out of the car, following Sam up the yeard.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny," Dean told them as they ran up to the house. Jenny left the window, once she saw that help was coming. Dean went straight for Jenny's room, hearing her struggling with her door. "Jenny!"

"I can't open the door!" Jenny screamed back, her fear evident in her voice.

"Stand back," Dean told her. He waited a moment, as she did what he instructed, and then kicking the door in.

"Come on," he called to her, pulling her hand and trying to drag her from the room, and get her out of the house safely.

"No, my kids!" she said resisting his urging pulls.

"Sam and Katie have got your kids. Come on," Dean said, finally pulling Jenny from her room and out of the house. Katie held Richie in her arms, as Sam ran towards Sari's room, hearing her cries of help.

Coming down the hallway and turning into Sari's doorway, Sam hesitated when he saw the flaming spirit coming towards the young girl. Katie shielded Richie's eyes from the flames, but she urged Sam to grab the poor girl, frozen from fear.

"Come here," Sam said, picking her up off the bed. "Don't look." Sam said as he also shielded the girl in his arms. Katie was already heading down the stairs, while Sam followed closely behind her. Almost out the door, Sam suddenly stopped, causing Sari to hesitate as well. Katie turned once she realized she wasn't being followed any longer.

"Sam?" she said, worried something was going to happen to her friend. He pushed Sari over to Katie. The concerned look on his face worried Katie, but she knew he could handle it.

"Right, Sari go outside with Katie and your brother as fast as you can and don't look back," he told her. Katie was about to protest when Sam was suddenly thrown off his feet by and unseen force. The action frightened both the children, and Katie thought it was best to get them to their mother and have Dean help her with Sam.

Katie grabbed Sari's hand glancing back down the hallway quickly. She pulled Sari as she ran down the yard, meeting Dean and Jenny near the street. Sari and Richie reached out to their mother as Dean looked back in the house

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked looking from Katie to the kids being held protectively by their mother.

"Inside. Whatever's in there has him," Katie told him. Dean turned to the house in time to see the door slam shut, keeping his brother inside. Katie stood by him, waiting for him to make the first move. Ignoring everything, Dean headed for the trunk of the Impala. He pulled out a shotgun and axe, Katie only grabbed the other shotgun then followed him back to the house.

Running to the front door, Dean tried kicking it down, but the wood wouldn't give. Finally forgetting the first plan, Dean began to use the axe he had in his hand, hacking through the wooden door.

Inside the house Sam was thrown from room to room, landing heavily against the kitchen cupboards, knocking down everything he came into contact with. He tried to pull himself off the floor, but the spirit did it for him as he was picked up, and plastered against one of the walls. Sam tried with all his strength to pull himself away from the wall, but he it was impossible. The spirit wasn't going to let him get away that easy.

"Sam!" he heard Katie's voice call from the front door. Dean had managed to break a hole in it. Sam didn't respond he was distracted by mass of fire walking towards him, it was the same thing that had come out of Sari's closet.

Dean finally broke through the door. He was the first one in, Katie following closely behind him. They searched for Sam, hoping it wasn't too late for the youngest Winchester. Dean held the shotgun up, waiting for anything to happen.

"Sam? Sam," Dean called out, Dean and Katie turned into the kitchen to find Sam pinned to the wall. Noticing Sam's distracted demeanor the two were drawn to the figure on fire, Dean pointed the shotgun at it, Katie standing back behind him, not sure what she was suppose to do.

"No! Don't! Don't!" Sam told his brother.

"What? Why?" Dean yelled back, confused by his brother's demand.

"Because I know who it is. I can see her now," Sam said. And as he said that, the figure went from a walking fireplace to a woman, Mary Winchester to be exact.

"Mom?" Dean said softly, lowering his weapon, an expression of shock on his face one that Sam matched exactly. Katie took in a sharp breathe. She stared at the woman that had started it all. John's obsession with the supernatural and put the two boys in front of her in Katie's life.

"Dean," she said with a smile on her face, stepping up to him. Dean could only stare at his mother's form. He didn't know what to do, or say. Sam silently let a tear run down his face. This was the mother he'd only known through pictures and stories. He was amazed at how beautiful she was, even if it was only her spirit.

"Sam. I'm sorry," she said gently, now standing in between her two boys.

"For what?" Sam asked, his voice strained by the tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes. Mary didn't answer, but instead she turned away. Looking at Katie quickly, Mary gave the girl a soft smile. The women shared a moment of understanding. Katie knew that she had to look after the boys, and Mary knew Katie was going to be just what the Winchester men needed.

Finally turning away from the three, Mary moved into the other room. "You get out of my house," she spoke up to the ceiling. "And let go of my son."

Once again Mary's body turned to flames, the light from them caused the three to turn away, shooting up to the ceiling and disappearing. The house fell quiet, and the hold on Sam fell. He collapsed down from the wall, Katie moving to his side to make sure he was okay.

"Now it's over," Sam announced, him and Katie moved to stand beside Dean. The boys still staring ahead at the spot Mary Winchester had vanished from.

SsSsSsSs

The job was finally over, and the only thing on everyone's mind was sleep. Waiting for Missouri to walk around the house on more time, Dean and Katie stood next to the Impala, flipping through the old photos of Dean's childhood Jenny had given him.

"Thanks for these," Dean said to Jenny, who was stood in front of them.

"Don't thank me. They're yours," she said with a smile as she walked away to stand with her children.

Katie watched as he threw the last stack of photos back in the box. "It's weird. Seeing a time when you had a happy family. Sometimes I forget you two had a normal life before." Dean looked at her, she had a sad tone in her voice, but her face was still had a glow to it.

"It was a long time ago." Dean said, looking down at her.

Sitting on the steps of the house Sam was lost in thought over everything they had been through here, and barely noticed Missouri come out of the house.

"Well, there are no spirits in there anymore," Missouri said as she sat on the steps beside him. "This time for sure."

"Not even my mom?" Sam asked.

"No," Missouri said, her voice comforting.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Your mom's spirit and the poltergeists energy, they cancelled each other out. Your mom destroyed herself going after the thing."

"Why would she do something like that?"

"Well, to protect her boys, of course." Hearing this, Sam turned away, afraid tears would fall from his eyes. Missouri reached out to give him a comforting touch his shoulder, but stops.

"Sam, I'm sorry," was all she could say.

"For what?" Sam asks for the second time today.

"You sensed it was here, didn't you? Even when I couldn't."

"What's happening to me?" Sam asked, afraid of everything that has been happening to him lately. First the nightmares coming true, and now him being able to sense his mother's spirit.

"I know I should have all the answers but… I don't know." Missouri told him.

"Sam, you ready?" Katie's voice called out to him. Dean was putting everything back in the trunk, and Katie was standing with the back door open. She gave a big smile to Missouri and waited as Sam got up and made his way down the walk.

"Thanks, Sam," Jenny said as she past by him, already having said her goodbyes to Dean and Katie. Sam stood beside the car next to Katie, Dean standing by the driver's door. They turned back to Missouri and Jenny before they got inside the car.

"Don't you guys be strangers," Missouri told them.

"We won't," Dean said.

"See you around," Missouri finished as Jenny waved to them. With a smile, Sam, Dean and Katie got inside the car. They were finally done with the job and leaving Lawrence behind them once again.

SsSsSsSs

Missouri made her way into her house later that night, throwing her bag down on the table. She had a worrisome expression on her face. The days events still unfolding in her mind.

"That boy," Missouri spoke out loud. "I mean, he has such powerful abilities. Why he couldn't sense his own father, I have no idea." Missouri walked into her living room where, sitting on the couch, was John Winchester.

"Mary's spirit?" John asked solemnly. "Do you really think she saved the boys?"

"I do," Missouri told him, as John nodded sadly, looking down at the wedding ring still on his finger.

"John Winchester, I could just slap you," Missouri's sudden change shocked the man in the room with her. "Why don't you go talk to your children?"

"I want to," John said. "You have no idea how much I wanna see them. But I can't. Not yet." John looked up at Missouri, all the emotion he felt pouring out through is eyes as his gaze locked with hers. Missouri knew he'd been talking with Katie, but she didn't understand what was keeping him away from his boys. "Not until I know the truth."


	10. Chapter 10

Katie's Journal pt. 3

_I hate lying to them! I stood there watching them fight over John sending them to that Asylum, and I knew he wasn't going to be there, but I couldn't say anything. I just let them say what they wanted and pretended like I didn't care either way. John's plan sucks! I call him every once in awhile, but it's getting harder and harder to listen to the line die. We try to keep things business, but I can't help bringing up something that happened on a hunt. I think he likes hearing about his boys. It gives him something to hold on to, when he's on the ro__ad__ alone. _

_I'm starting to worry about Sam. He's just acting really strange lately. All he wants to do is find John, but that's not possible right now. I was floored when John called the morning after the Asylum incident. I wanted to take the phone from them, and tell him what I was thinking, but I knew it would raise suspicions. I have been doing really well at keeping my talks with him a secret. _

_I even thought about leaving with Sam that night. He wanted to go to Sacramento to find John, but I didn't have to heart to leave Dean. I knew that was what I was __supposed__ to do. I tried to talk to him, but the "Shut up Katie, this doesn't concern you" I got from both of them pissed me off. Sometimes I think they forget how well I know them. They both apologized later for their outburst, but it still hurt. _

_I hope all of this is ending soon. I just want to rest. Take a spa day and lay out in the sun. _

_That sounds nice. _

SsSsSsSs

Katie looked outside the window of the motel she was sitting in. The rain was falling down harder than it was when she started writing. She ran her fingers over the page she just finished writing, the ink slightly smeared the farther down she went. She likes using her father's old journal as her own. Something about it made her feel like he was still around. She also liked going back and reading all the things he put in it. She especially loved the things he wrote about her.

Dean was sitting across from her cleaning some weapons on his bed. She let her eyes linger on his busied hands. It amazed her that he can stay so focused on such a boring task. He used to hate cleaning weapons when they were kids. But now that there was no one else to do it, he had to.

"When did you want to hit the road tomorrow?" Katie asked quietly, trying not to wake a sleeping Sam. She let her eyes run over his worn out body, before connecting with Dean's intense greens gaze.

"I was thinking after breakfast. It'll give us sometime to map out a course, and get some decent food." Dean said returning his gaze to the shotgun in his hand. Katie had noticed that lately he tried not to let his gaze linger too long on her. After the talk Dean and Sam had in St. Louis. Dean couldn't help the feelings he started having for Katie again. And after the things she said to him back in Lawrence, he was more than willing to start a relationship with her again. It was just the fact that Katie didn't want him.

"Sounds good. How long are you staying up?" Katie asked, closing her journal and crossing over to the bed. She picked up a cloth and one of her favorite knives. Dean watched her carefully, before returning to his gun.

"Until this is done, go to bed." Dean said, not taking his eyes off of what he was doing. Katie wasn't going to take this from him, at least not again. She threw the knife down deliberately making it fall close to his leg. He jumped when he felt the metal hit the bed. Looking up at Katie, he didn't know what was happening. One minute he was offering her sleep, the next she was trying to kill him. "What?" He asked innocently.

"I am not going to take this from you Winchesters anymore. I am so sick of being pushed around by you boys. Since when was it okay to boss me around, and…" Katie was cut off by Dean standing up and pulling her into a tight hug. She couldn't move, her face was flat against his strong chest, and his hands wrapped around her easily. She found it hard to breath, but liked the scent of, well just the scent that was Dean.

"I was just saying that you could sleep if you wanted. I already apologized for what happened the last few hunts, but you should know that we are just stupid boys half the time. You use to remind us all the time. Don't take it so seriously. Relax." Dean said looking down at her, having to tilt his head to the side. Katie half smiled, pushing the best she could to pull away from him.

"You are stupid boys, I just got tired of reminding you." Katie finally gave up, and just fell limply into his hug. It had been so long since she was actually hugged by Dean. They stayed that way until they both heard Sam toss in bed. Immediately they both sprang apart as if they were struck by lightning. Dean stared at her, just gave her a blank expression, devoid of any emotion. Katie didn't know what to do. This was beginning to get ridiculous.

"I'm going to finish…" Dean pointed to the weapons still spread out on the bed. Katie nodded, but didn't move other wise. Her eyes found Sam's sleeping form, and she had to say something, anything.

"This has to stop. We can't keep freaking out about touching, or talking. We are friggin' adults. It's as if we're back in high school." Katie admitted, turning to face Dean. He didn't know what she had in mind, it had almost become a second nature for them to not be together for more than a minute.

"I'm listening." Dean said. Katie took this opportunity to change everything that had gone wrong after they got to Palo Alto. She wanted to have her simple life back. Well except for the fact that she was lying to them about John.

"Let's not freak out about Sam seeing us hug or anything. He's a big boy, and my God he's over it by now. Sure I hurt him, you hurt him, but it's in the past. It's like we're teenagers again, hiding from our dads." Katie finished. She hated talking about that time in her life, but it was the truth. She and Dean did try to have a relationship when they were younger, but they knew John and her dad wouldn't have approved.

"It's just awkward sometimes. You and Sam were always so close and when you left all hell broke loose. Dad and I tried our best to make him forget, but he just got worse." Dean said honestly. Katie looked at him through her eye lashes, biting the right corner of her mouth. She slowly walked over to the bed, sitting close to him.

"Well, I got close to you too. It's not fair that he gets all the hugs and you're all alone. You're such a martyr sometimes." Katie said placing her arms around his broad shoulders. She rested her chin on his shoulder, waiting to get a response out of him.

"I'm the big brother remember? I have to put Sammy first." Dean turned to look at her. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked at one in the morning. She always looked so perfect to him. He wanted to tell her, everything he'd been thinking about in the last few months, but there was never a perfect time.

"And who's going to put you first?" Katie whispered in his ear. They stayed like that for at least twenty minutes. Dean cleaning weapons, with Katie wrapped around him. She didn't need an answer, he knew that she would put him first, and when she needed to would put Sammy first. It was the perfect balance she used to have when they were younger.

Katie thought back to the day her dad packed her bags. She didn't have any say in the matter it was just done. It was the first time her father did anything without talking to her first. She woke up later than usual. Her hair a mess and the clothes from the day before still on. She grabbed some jeans and another shirt and anything else she might need to get ready for another day. When she stepped into the bathroom she finally got a good look at herself. Amazingly she did look awful, but she couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night, mostly due to the fact that she had spent it with Dean. His birthday tradition always took place at night. She would make him a tiny cupcake and they would stay up all night talking about what he was going to do this year of his life. Since he turned twenty-one, he had a lot of drinking on the list. With the added bonus of getting the Impala from his dad, Katie and him sat on the hood, later moving into the backseat, talking for hours. His last words to her were still ringing in her ears. She knew that's why she was smiling. He loved her.

After a long hot shower, Katie was finally ready to eat something. She took one last glance at herself in the mirror. A smile still plastered on her face, she walked back into her room. Her father was pulling all of her clothes back in her duffle bag. She didn't know what to think. They weren't leaving this hunt early were they?

"Dad?" She asked innocently. Katie moved over to him to take some of the clothes out of his hands, but he just brushed her off.

"Get all of you stuff." He hissed at her. Katie physically flinched. She had never heard her father talk to her like that. She was his princess.

"What's going on?" Katie tried again, but he just continued to grab everything he saw. She gave up, leaving him in her room and going into the living room to find the Winchesters. This surprised her even more. Sam was sitting on the couch flipping through the television channels, Dean was nowhere to be seen, and John was leaning casually against the hall doorframe. "What's up?" She asked cautiously. John looked at her, but didn't get the words out before her father had her by the upper arm dragging her to the door. "Daddy!" Katie cried pulling out of his grasp.

"Kaitlin Taylor Ryan, for once in your life do as I say without a discussion." Her father told her, but she wasn't going quietly. She wanted to know what happened over the four hours she slept.

"No, I never ask you what you have planned, but this time I want to know. Since when do you order me around like John? No offense," Katie said looking at John quickly. "And since when do we leave a hunt unfinished? I want to know what's going on right now!" Katie finished, she hadn't realized how loud she'd gotten until she finished and the room got quiet. Sam had stopped, putting the remote down. He didn't look at her, that was the first thing Katie noticed about him. The seventeen-year-old didn't say a word, just got up and walked out the front door of the motel room. Katie furrowed her brow, watching him leave.

"You're leaving." Katie's father said like it was suppose to be a no brainer. She looked at him, then turned her glare to John. They had something going on between them that she didn't know about.

"Okay, why?" Katie continued her questioning. John and her father shared a look then went back to staring at her. John avoided her eyes, but her father wasn't afraid.

"Mike, don't do this to her…" John started, but he didn't finish. That's all that came out of his mouth.

"John, she's my little girl. She's only nineteen. I'm not going to let her throw her life away this early." Katie was really confused now. She wasn't throwing her life away. Katie thought that she was just beginning to have a life of her own. She was an adult, she could make her own decisions. She was in love.

"Would somebody just tell me what the hell…" Katie's outburst was cut off as Sam blew through the door, obviously upset, followed closely by Dean. Sam slammed the door to the room he was staying in, but John caught Dean before he could open it up again.

"Leave him alone for awhile." John whisper just loud enough for Katie to hear. Something was seriously wrong. Dean didn't even look at her, and Sam always came to her when he was pissed off at Dean.

"Just tell me." Katie said as though she was about to break down. Her gaze went to every man in the room, they all looked the same: sad, frustrated, and tired.

"They know about last night." Dean said finally. Katie turned from her father to face him. She noticed that his eyes were filled with tears. She let her mouth fall open, and she felt the tears form in her eyes. Her mouth went dry.

"Daddy," Katie started, but she didn't know what to say. Maybe, in his eyes, she did throw her life away. But she'd do it again if that meant hearing Dean say he loved her.

"You're too young, I'm not going to watch you make a mistake that you're not ready to pay for." Katie looked at her father, knowing that this was killing him. The only thing she wanted was to be with Dean, but if that meant hurting her father she had to let that go.

"I'm sorry." Katie said taking her bags and walking out the door. She didn't know who she was apologizing too, but either way it got her out of that room. She threw her stuff in the bed of his truck, she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Sometimes she thought this life sucked.

"I think I'm going to get some sleep." Katie said finally coming out of her thoughts. She pulled away from Dean slowly. He was putting all the weapons back in the duffle bag he brought them in with. She moved over to the small couch on the opposite side of the room, but turned before she reached it. "Dean, do you think you would've done it again? I mean, if you knew what it would've cost." Katie asked, she didn't even realize she had tears in her eyes until she felt the salty liquid fall passed her lips.

"Not if it meant you leaving again." Dean said zipping the bag he was holding. He didn't meet Katie's stare, he knew he couldn't let her see him in another weak moment.

Katie didn't say anything, she just turned back around lying on her side on the lumpy couch. She regretted asking now, because she knew she would do it again. It wasn't fair that she had to be unhappy to keep the balance in a hunter's world. Katie knew that if she went back to that night she would end up in the backseat of the Impala with icing smeared on her lips. Even if that meant loosing her happy family, those hours of pure bliss were enough for her.

* * *

Okay so there is a little peek into what happened with Katie and Dean...now the question is what happened with Sam? Sorry it took so long for me to update...hope you enjoyed these last two chapters...more coming soon!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Some Hearts

Katie pulled the Impala in between two beat up houses. She cut the engine as the boys jumped out and headed for the trunk. She was ready for this case to be over with. She hated seeing kids die, and the two they were looking for were running out of time. Sam and Dean were pulling out what little equipment they need as she leaned against the side of the car.

"What do you got those amped up to?" Katie asked as Dean passed a stun gun to Sam before grabbing one himself.

"A hundred thousand volts." Dean said pulling out the flashlights. Katie inhaled sharply, and stiffened. She hoped they'd be careful with that much electricity.

"Damn." Sam said, taking the gun while grabbing a flashlight. Katie watched, she never realized just how fast things can be done in the right situation. She knew that in times like these there was no second guessing it was just grab and go.

"Yeah, I want this raw head extra freaking crispy." Dean said closing weapon box, and slamming the trunk down.

"And remember you only have one shot with these things, so make it count." Katie said, stepping closer to them. Sam turned and shared a glance with her, while Dean inconspicuously grazed her hand with his quickly before moving ahead of Sam. She waited until they were in the house before going back into the car. She hated not being in there with them. "Just come out alive boys." Katie whispered to herself, her breath coming out in white, wispy smoke, fogging up the window slightly.

SsSsSsSs

Dean and Sam moved through the house quickly, they knew the kids would be down stairs. The sound of dripping liquid was all the could be heard in the dark basement. Dean went down the stairs first, followed closely by Sam. Each one making sure they wouldn't get blindsided. One they hit the cement floor, their attention was pulled toward the rattle of a wooden cabinet. They moved swiftly towards it, trying not to make too much noise.

"On three," Dean whispered to his brother. "One…two…three…" They pulled the doors open to find two young kids, and girl and a boy crouched down inside it. Small yelps came when the lights hit the children.

"Is it still here?" Sam asked, as Dean reached out to the boy. The little girl nodded, terror evident on her face.

"Okay grab you sister's hand. We'll going to get you. Let's go, let's go." Dean hurried the children out of the cabinet and towards the staircase. Sam started up after them, only to be grabbed from underneath.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as his brother fell, the children, safely at the top began to scream. Katie could hear the screams from outside, she debated on whether or not to go in. Dean got into position, but the thing moved too fast causing him to miss. "Sam get them out of here."

"Here, you take this." Sam threw his gun to his brother. Running up the stairs to the frightened kids.

"Sam?" Katie ran over to the children that came out of the house, followed by Sam. Katie pulled the kids to her examining them quickly, but couldn't keep her gaze off the door. She wanted to see that Dean was alright too. "Where's Dean?" She finally asked.

"He's still inside. We didn't get it yet, he'll be fine." Sam said grabbing a blanket to wrap around the kids. "Come on, you can sit back here." Sam said placing the kids in the back seat of the Impala. "Watch them." Sam told Katie before disappearing back into the house. She just stood there. She had a bad feeling she just couldn't shake.

Sam ran down the stairs only to find Dean on the floor in a puddle of water. He waited a second, hoping his brother would get up, but it was doubtful. "Dean!" Sam ran down, pulling his brother's limp body to him. "Dean, hey…hey." Sam tried waking him up to no avail.

SsSsSsSs

Sam stood at a nurses station giving them all the information he could. Officers were standing to the side of him, waiting to hear his story, and Katie was on her cell phone trying to get in touch with John. "Sir, I'm so sorry to ask, there doesn't seem to be any insurance on file." The nurse politely asked.

"Oh right, um…um…" Sam pulled out his wallet, grabbing the card he needed.

"Thank you Mr. Burkovitz." Sam smiled politely, before turning to the cops.

"Look uh, we could finish this up later…" The officer started, but Sam wanted this done.

"No, no, no. It's okay. We were taking a short cut through the neighborhood. Had our windows rolled down, heard some screaming when we drove passed the house. Then we stopped, ran in." Sam lied, occasionally glancing over at Katie's frustrated figure behind him.

"You found the kids in the basement?" The officer asked, then was drawn to Katie's aggravated scream.

"Damn it, John!" Katie yelled a little too loudly, apologizing to the glaring nurses, with a quick smile to Sam, letting him know she was okay.

"Yeah," Sam answered the officer.

"Well, thank God you did." Sam nodded, then turned to look at Katie, but saw the doctor coming out of Dean's room.

"Excuse me." Sam said moving towards the doctor.

"Sure, thanks for your help."

Katie looked at the doctor, but didn't move until Sam was close to her. She wasn't ready to deal with this. She hated hospitals, and she sure as hell didn't want to hear about Dean dying. "Hey doc," Sam said casually, "is he…"

"He's resting." The doctor started. Katie pulled herself even further into Sam's arms. She wasn't listening to what they were saying, she was fixated on the door the doctor had just come out of.

"And…?" Sam asked expectantly. He wanted to hear good news, something to make this a little easier.

"The electrocution triggered a heart attack. A pretty massive, I'm afraid. His heart it's damaged." The doctor finished, looking mournfully at Katie.

"How damaged?" Sam asked, pulling the doctors attention back to him.

"We've done all we can. We can try and keep him comfortable at this point. But I give him a couple weeks at most, maybe a month." The doctor shrugged apologetically. Katie pulled away from Sam, rubbing her hands over the damp face.

"No, no, there's gotta be something you can do. Some kind of treatment?" Sam asked, he wasn't going to loose his brother, not like this. Katie stepped back to the two men, waiting to hear the answer.

"We can't work miracles. I really am sorry." Sam nodded, trying to hold back his tears. He had to be strong for Katie. He pulled her back to his side, holding her close to his body. He walked them both down the hall, and into Dean's room.

The second they got to the door, Katie pulled away from Sam and walked in there as if nothing was wrong, she just needed to see him. If Dean was still breathing, then there was nothing wrong in her mind. Sam on the other hand took his time walking into the room. By the time he was in front of his brother, Katie was already by his side, resting her elbow on the bed, her head in her hand. Sam was amazed at how quickly she got rid of the tears.

"Have you ever actually watched daytime tv. It's terrible." Dean said trying stay away from the subject at hand.

Sam lowed and nodded his head. "I talked to your doctor." He said in a low voice, but didn't catch Dean's attention as he flipped through the channels.

"That fabric softener teddy bear, ew I wanna hunt that little bitch down." Dean said still avoiding Sam's statement. Katie let out a small giggle watching the commercial, she was all for avoiding the inevitable.

"Dean." Sam said in the most serious tone he could muster.

"Yeah," Dean said, turning off the television. Katie, out of nervous habit grabbed his left hand, snaking her fingers through his pale cold ones. "Well, looks like you're going to leave town with out me." Dean looked at Sam. He hated that he had to leave his little brother, but he didn't know what else to do. Squeezing Katie's hand, he pulled in another heavy breath.

"What are you talking about? I'm not going to leave you here." Sam said, shaking his head. He couldn't believe his brother was suggesting something like that.

"Hey you better take care of that car, or I swear I'll haunt your ass." Dean said, it was all the humor he could come up with at the moment.

"I don't think that's funny." Sam, shaking his head, told his brother. It wasn't time for jokes. They needed to figure something out.

"Aw, come on it was a little funny." Dean smiled, but his grip on Katie's hand tightened. Sam shifted from one foot to the other, uncomfortably trying to get a grip on his emotions. Dean knew that Sam needed Katie's support, but he also knew that he was dying and wanted her by his side. "Listen Sammy, what can I say man, it's a dangerous gig. I drew the short straw, that's it end of story." Dean finished. Katie noticed that he was being just as stubborn as Sam was, or even more, trying to be stronger than the other one. She knew he was scared. He would tighten his grip with every reassurance he fed his baby brother.

"Don't talk like that alright. We still have options." Sam told him, knowing there had to be something out there, someone who could fix this.

"What options? We've got burial or cremation." Dean said all too bluntly, this time it was Katie's turn to squeeze his hand, but she let up, she was the only one that was still holding onto reality in the room. Sam shook his head in disgust, he didn't want to think about that. "I know it's not easy, but I'm gonna die. And there's nothing you can do to stop it." Sam glanced at Katie, her eyes trained to hers and Dean's hands, then he met his brother's stare with defiance.

"Watch me." Sam said, knowing that he was going to do whatever it took to get his brother healthy again. He walked out, waiting for Katie in the hall, that's when he finally let the few tears he was holding back fall.

"You scared him. You shouldn't have been so harsh." Katie scolded Dean, finally raising her gaze to his, tears glistening against her dark brown eyes.

"He has to get a grip. There's nothing that's going to change this." Dean turned his eyes away from her, staring down at their hands, transfixed by the shine coming off their matching silver rings.

"I know." Katie said, looking at the rings as well. She remembered the promise he made her when she came back two years ago. She can't even begin to imagine life without him.

SsSsSsSs

John's voicemail came through the phone, and Katie couldn't help the small smile that emerged on her face. She looked up at Sam from where she lay behind him. She'd told Sam that he wasn't going to answer, she'd tried him several times at the hospital. "Hey Dad, it's Sam…erhm…you probably won't even get this, but it's Dean. He's…" Katie watched him stutter. She didn't know what she could do for him. She was just as upset. Things were beginning to look worse and worse. "He's sick, and they say there's nothing they can do. But they don't know the things we do right?" Sam continued with a small empty laugh. "Um, so don't worry, cause I'm gonna do whatever it takes to make him better. Alright I just wanted you to know." He pressed end, letting the phone fall out of his hands.

"It's going to be okay Sam." Katie tried to reassure him. She ran a lazy hand up and down his back hoping it would calm him a little, but her gaze went back to her ring.

"I wish I could believe you." Sam said looking at her with heartbroken eyes. Katie pulled herself up and wrapped her arms around him. She placed a small kiss on the side of his cheek. The action made him pull away slightly. It didn't feel right, or maybe it was the fact that it did. Dean was dying in a hospital, and Sam wanted to make the moves on his on again, off again girlfriend. "Katie," Sam whispered, placing his hand on her cheek. It was just for comfort, Katie tried to tell herself. He meant nothing by it, she was sure. But that thought made her feel even worse. He slowly moved closer to her. He just wanted to see what one kiss would feel like, maybe it would make him feel less alone?

A knock at the door, pulled them both away from their thoughts, and actions. Sam cautiously lifted off the bed, and moved towards the door. A part of him hoped it was his father, even Katie moved off the bed, thinking John had gotten one of her pervious messages. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked as Dean slowly pulled himself through the door.

"I checked myself out." Dean told him honestly. Katie slowly moved off the bed to stand near the boys.

"Are you crazy?" Sam asked. He couldn't believe his brother would do something so stupid. Then again, Dean wasn't known for all of the brilliant ideas he came up with.

"I'm not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren't even hot." Dean joked, eyeing Katie innocently. She gave him a small smile, and hoped the tears had dried on her cheeks already. That sounded more like Dean.

"You know this whole I laugh in the face of death thing. Its crap I can see right through it. I saw how tightly you were holding onto Katie's hand, you're not fooling me." Sam said laughing at his brother's attempts to be strong.

"Yeah, whatever, dude. Have you even slept, you look worse than me." Dean said, as Sam helped him over to a near by chair. Katie just sat on the bed, she couldn't force herself to move. Having Dean here just made everything a little more real.

"He's been scouring the internet for the last three days." Katie said, scooting over so that Sam could sit next to her. "We've been calling every contact in John's journal." Katie told him. She wanted him to know that they didn't want him to die.

"For what?" Dean asked looking at Sam.

"For a way to help you." Sam said. He wasn't going to let his brother die, and he was proud of himself for getting as far as he had. "One of Dad's friend's, Joshua, called me back. He told me about a guy in Nebraska, a specialist."

"You're not going to let me die in peace are you?"

"I'm not going to let you die, period. We're going." Sam told his brother. Katie watched as Dean tried to stare down Sam, but it wasn't going to work this time.

Katie had helped Sam clean up the motel room and pack everything. They were leaving in the morning, that way all three of them could get some rest before traveling all the way to Nebraska. Now Sam was asleep on one bed, Dean on the other, leaving Katie the floor. She was fine with that, she wanted the boys to get a good night's sleep for once. When she noticed the lack of Dean's constant snoring, she looked over the bed finding him staring up at the ceiling.

"You okay?" She asked, crawling over to the side of the bed. He didn't look at her, or acknowledge her at all. "Dean," Katie whispered, leaning further on the bed. It wasn't until she was practically laying on it that he turned to look at her.

"Can't sleep." He spoke slowly, Katie let out a heavy sigh at his words. She glanced over at Sam's bed before climbing next to Dean.

"You need your rest. Is something wrong, you want some more pain killers, or I can give you another pillow?" She asked. He gestured for her to come closer, letting him lean his head on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his head, brushing the hair back from his forehead. She remembered when they would spend hours like this as teenagers. They would talk all night long, or all day if they could.

"I just can't sleep." He said simply grabbing her other hand, twisting the silver ring she had on. "I'm scared." Katie was silent, his honesty shocked her. She needed this contact to be right. She needed Dean to be okay.

* * *

Sorry it's shorter than normal, but I'm putting this one hold for a little while...Sorry to all of those who were religiously reading...S.K. 


	12. Chapter 12

Katie's Journal Part 4

_A miracle.__ I'm not sure if I will ever ask for one of those again. I almost lost Dean, _WE _almost lost him. I can't even begin to imagine life without him. Sam was more worried than I was. I hate to see either of them hurting. _

_But he's fine now. They're both back to their normal brotherly banter. I'm glad it's over with. _

_I'm glad Sam hasn't brought anything about that night up. We were so tired and upset. I don't even know what happened, really. I can't even begin to analyze my feelings. It's always been too hard when it came to the Winchester boys. __I loved them both from the start, but I found myself wanting one more than the other some days. _

_I use to run to Sam when I was hurting, and he'd take me in his arms. I felt like I could really be me around him. Like the other night I think I just wanted him to comfort me like he'd done years ago._

_Dean protected me. He always will probably. I just love being with him. He's a smirk and a witty comment. I love that about him. I can just have fun with him._

_I never thought I'd have to choose between the two of them, but I guess one day I will. I think I already did. I just hope I made the right decision. _

SsSsSsSs

Katie closed her diary, stretching on the bed she had been lying on. She sat up on her knees, arching her back and pulling her hands behind her head. Her actions didn't go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room. Sam caught himself following the rise of her tank top. Dean watched her move from behind the paper he had been reading. Both men quickly averted their eyes, afraid of what Katie might think, or what the other brother might think.

"I'm going to take a shower." Katie announced pushing off the bed, dragging her duffle bag behind her as she made her way to the bathroom. She looked at the boys in the room before closing the door behind her. She pulled out her vibrating cell phone, turning on the shower before answering it. "It's nice to hear from you Mr. Winchester." She answered with malice. "It would have been even better a few days ago, you know, when your son was dying."

"Katie," John's words came out sincerely. "There was nothing I could have done. Besides you and Sam had it under control, I'm just glad he'd okay."

"Is that why you called?"

"No," Katie sat against the counter. She had a feeling he wasn't at all concerned about this family ninety-nine percent of the time. "I just wanted to see where you where heading. What hunts the boys found."

"We don't have anything right now. I think Dean's leaning towards a hunt in Pennsylvania, but I'm not sure if it's anything." Katie took a breath before continuing. "It would be nice to see you. I think they would like to know where you're headed."

"Princess, you know I can't tell you that. I'm too close. I don't want to put you in danger." Katie knew he was telling the truth. He didn't want to put her in danger, but his boys could take care of themselves. She felt like she was the one keeping them apart, even though she was only John's excuse.

"I'm pretty tired. Just be careful, okay?" Katie told him before closing her phone. She took a quick shower, letting the hot water burn off any trace of the lie she had to keep from her best friends, her only family.

Katie walked out of the steaming bathroom about an hour after she'd entered it. She glanced at the boys, they were already in bed. She put her bag down quietly and crossed the room to Sam's bedside. She pulled the covers back, sliding in next to his still frame. Once she was completely engulfed under the large white comforter, Katie relaxed against Sam.

"You okay?" Sam whispered turning on his side the mold perfectly against her. Katie leaned back into his comforting arms.

"I don't want to talk about it." She told him quietly, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. He fell back to sleep within seconds. Katie on the other hand laid there unable to keep her thoughts quiet. She opened her eyes and stared at the dark shadow across from her. She felt a knot form in the pit of her stomach. She hated hurting the boys, but she knew telling them would be just as bad. She knew Dean would hate her for keeping his father away, and she wasn't going to loose them again.


End file.
